IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN YOU, MY LOVE
by solemariecullen
Summary: after Edward leave bella, she is suffering, she gets trasnform by the voltuouri and after many years she is known as Aro s daughter, she is married and edward will bring her back. Could he do it? does she love him or Felix will win her? BXE
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own the character of this story on the plot. This is Stephanie Meyer's character. Also this is the first for me. Let me if you like it. Or any suggestions. **_

_**Summary. Edward left Bella, and she is devastated, she found her self in the cliff six months later. A man changes her and she in now the right had of The Voltuiri, Edward finds out and find himself in a difficult situation when he realize that nothing in her is the same.. for example; she is with Felix and she has great power. **_

Chapter 1 Not by personal choice.

BPV.

It has been six month seen _**he**_ left. I haven't pronounced his name since the day he told me in the wood he didn't love me, he didn't want me. Since that day I have been spending a lot of time with The La Push pack, another trick of my bad luck it's that the y are werewolves, How ironic, that was one of the reason they left me, because "I am a danger magnet". My luck play tricks on me. One day in the woods, trying desperate to find our meadow. I found Laurent and he and I had a little chat, it was then I saw them.. The wolves. They were so huge I didn't have time to scream or even move. Laurent run away and I did to. Since then I knew Victoria wanted to kill me; MATE FOR MATE Laurent said.

My life is void; there is a numbness surrounding my heart and a hole in my soul. I don't listen to music any more; I don't watch TV or even go out. Jacob, my friend it's the one that help me get through the day. I have developed a ….. Let say a hobby of dangerous things. One day I was standing in a cliff, where I was suppose to go cliff diving with Jacob, that day He had to work. Do rounds. Since I am stubborn I went alone.. I was standing on the cliff ready to hear Him, when I heard a noise coming from the woods, I turn around and there was him.. Felix… my savior for intended purposes as I call him now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Happiness gone???

As I turn around facing the sound of the Woods, behing me in the cliff, I saw him… my savior form intented purposes… Felix

"hello".. he said with a tough manly voice. I panic because he was a vampire, I could tell.

"hello" I said with frighten voice.. "Who are you?"....

"I am Felix and you are Bella I suppose".. I wanted to scream. Was he working for Victoria too. Or he is here to kill me. Another twist of my fate. Then all was happening too fast I don't even remember how it happened. I heard another voince coming form behind him.. Victoria..

Hello, Bella. Long time none see. She said with a pinch smug. I wanted to run. He was working for Victoria, I knew it.

"Hello Vicoria", he said… "well, this is the reason you came for help in Italy"…. He look at me… I was feeling dizzy…

"Yes". But I wont need it any more, the cullens left her so, you can go now"….. she said like her boss. I was feeling the panick in my voice when I spoke..

Yes, they did, you seem to have work for nothing. I said. If you want me I am here……. I said trying to be brave, knowing that no one could help now.. she would kill me and it would be painful, my the pain didn't worry me, I was already dead inside. I wasn't expenting everything htat happened after…

Felix turn around and said.. "I am sorry Victoria but I can not allowed her to kill you.. well you will know that by now, you see.. when you came to Italy, my masters were so intrigue by your hate for this girl that they decided to help you just so I can bring her to them.. she seems… mmmm.... well very important to the cullens, that they want to know why".. she turn around to face him and then he jump to kill him, but just when she was on top of him trying to bit him neck, he grab her by the head and I heard a light snack coming from her.. I looked and her head was on his hands and her body was twishing, then he turn on a litter that he reached from his pocket and she was gone.. she was burning… I wanted to run, but there was no way I could, he was in front of me and behind me was the void of the cliff_. Now I thought that jumping was baaaad_!!

He looked at me and with a smile on his face.. "well there goes another one that try to bite me… it sems so easy now that is it boring…he laugh.. I was terrify.. I felt like I was going to faint. And I did…

FBV

She fainted on me!!!..Crap!!! I thought, wow!!, I grabbed her so she would not fall of the cliff, suddenly I smelled something was off, I heard foot steps.. to be specific dog like.. I didn´t believe Victoria when she told me about werewolves in this little town, but.. wait.. they are coming here!!. I put here on my hands and she shrub…

My only exit was the ocean.. so I jump holding her tide.. I painful howl sound behind me.. I swam and swam thinking that if I didn't go fast she will get ipothermia, when I got to shore. I really looked at her, there on shore, shaking. She was so tiny, well compare to me. She is cute. I thought. Then I remember my mission, my mission was to kill Victoria and get Bella to Italy at once.. but fist I got to my car, that was parked on a Hotel in Port Angeles.. when I was about to get her in the car.. she still was shaking so I close the door of my car and got to the Hotel.. I walke to my room and lay her on the bed, grab a blanket and I put it on her. Suddenly she moved…

Edward… she said… don´t leave….I love you!! She screamed and she open her eyes with fear..

BPV.

I was terrify when I woke up.. not remembering any thing that happened in the last hours.. then I saw him. Staring at me with confusion and helpness.. then he stand up and look at me.

Good!! Now we can go.. he said.. I didn't think humans where sooo, I don't even know … how are you… well, I get my master will know.. let go!!! He said in a command voice that make my body shivered. He grad my hand and pull me on his shoulder like if we were in medieval times, we were going out of the somewhere, then I realize it was a hotel, but noone seems to notice I was fighting to get me down. I lady stare at us and I screamed.. after covering my mouth with his hand he said..

"well what do you know, my wife likes to play me little jokes, now what are you dear… I kidnnaped girl or a nurse.. all though I really like the stripped dancer from last night…mmmm.. well let go or honeynoom it is over".. I was infuriated, so he pull me to the car and open the door and the we were on the road..

I was crying my ass of, I did not even have the words to describe what was happening to me.. AAWhhh My luck!! I said and he looked at me and laugh.. we arrive in a private airport like 50 miles away from seattle. I was so hungry my stomach was about to blow.

Well, what do you know?.. you eat.. well I guess you will on the airplaine, but remember sice you haven't talk all the way maybe It is better you don't on the plane, because I can be in control but my brother may not and your scent it sis powerful and irresistible when you speak." He said looking at me like we know each other a long tiem ago_. I hate him_. I tought and look away.

We were on a plane with five other vampires that look at me in disgust while I eat airplane food.. well it was something I guess. Felix was siting next to me like protective. That make me crazy, why does he bother to be nice to me when in the end I was going to me dinner any way?

Suddenly I looked at the window and I saw we were desending. I say light from the roads where the plane was going to land. I was crying again thinking about my dad, my friends, My Jacod, Alice, Emmet, Carlile, Esme, even Rosalie came to mind in that time… then my thoughts trick me and I thought of my love, "Edward…. Where are you.. I love you.. I was going to die down there and all I was afraid is that I will not see you again"…

APV

We were all in the living room, all but my stupid brother that was away doing who knows what.. he left after we leave forks.. jasper was sittin next to me, grabbing all our feelings. Hate, love, remorse..pain… then I saw something.. I was having a vision..

_Bella was running to the woods and I saw two more behind her, a cliff, two vampire call my attention, a man, tall, fare skin, his muscle were defined but not in the way Emmets were.. I saw Victoria louging at the male.. the fight was over in a second the man kill vicortoria without thinking it.. bella was frighted and crying then she fainted… the man grabbed her and jump of the cliff.. the I saw blood, stains of blood.. _

Ohhh!!! I Said.. Bella… everyone looked at me with fear in the eyes.. Jasper hugged me in a second

What? Alice?... he said.. sending me waves of calming feeling…

Alice? Everyone said.. Esme worry sick that I couldn't speak, that rarely happened to me.

Bella!! I said…… I think she is dead!!.. ohh this is going to kill Edward…. I was sobbing. But my visions where not always contains.. right?

What?.... someine said. But it wasn't any of us.. it was Edward standing of the door with a small travel bag that he took when he left.. he has return..

Alice what did you see? He said. I told him everything of my vision, well I show him my vision, he fell on his knees with his hands on the floor. Collapsing….. I looked at him feeling the lost of my sister and the lost of my brother all together.. he ran to his room and we all heard things braking and falling apart.. my family was so worry but noone went to see him..

Carlile spoke to us… "We have to make sure this vision it`s real alice"… alice!!.. He called my name twice because I was lost with pain..

Yes" I said. I started to look for her future and nothing… her future was gone… only pain in our family I saw.. Edward leaving to some foreign country where he could not be found.. my family braking apart from each other..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New beginning

BPV

I was waking fast through long corridor, it was a day dream castle, full of light, windows where near the sealing, classical paintings like a museum, Felix and the other where behind me, but then I felt cold hand on the harm, I stop, scare to death, when he said..

We are here…… and please, please stop crying that is annoying and either way it´s not like you are walking the aisle.. he laugh .. I push away his hand of my shoulder. I was Feeling stupid, because he has so strong that I didn't even move one inch away.

Out from a room, a small girl, tiny, skinny, pale white skin, red eyes and of course, a vampire… I was petrify by the way she looks at me.. I look down and Felix push me to walk forward..

"Hello…. Jane.. Happy to see me?.. Miss me, I guess?.. He said laughing at her..

AAHHH always the funny one, ew… well it's this the human that Victoria talk about.. Well she is insignificant.. mmm maybe she will me a good meal for my master.. well, Felix don't sweat it, let go.. we must don't keep my master waiting" she said looking at my smug.. I shake of fear, Felix grab me close. To close for my liking, like protective.. Which I don't know why.

We enter the room and it was like a ceremony just began, when the doors makes sound light thunders everyone stop what they were doing and look at us..

AAwwww, Felix.. I see you succeed your mission, I am very please… the male said, he was fare skin, too plane compare to the vampire I've met. He came close to me and look surprise like he wanted to jump over me and kill me. I look down and breath trying to calm myself..

Yes, I did, master, well Victoria was not happy about it but I manage.. he looked smug, Despite the fear and ensiety that I was feeling, thinking of Victoria dead, made me feel relieve and soft of happy but I couldn't stop thinking of he things I left behind.

Aro, it´s my name, dear, you are Isabella, right?.. he speak and his voice was calming and fightful at the same time..

Yes" I said still looking down. Two things happened at once, one felix disappear on me, and second Aro grab my hands and stare at me in confusion

Well, is it this wonderful!!, he look at down other men that were sitting on two large cahir, like thrown, which by the way there where three. Once seem to belong to Aro. "you are special my dear one" I look at him in confusion now angry because of his touch in my hands. "well stop thinking to much and tell me, why do you think of this life, a vampire life"

Weelll… I am sure, please take me back, I will never say anything to anyone. I never did with the ….cullens. the name hurt even more when I said it out loud.."please.. I am thankful you rescute me from Victoria but my family must be looking for me and the must be worry sick… please" I crry begging..

He then look at me. "well, bella your family is not to worry, it is all taken care of.. they wont look for you.. now I will give you two the choice I never had" he said..

Wait" whhhat do you mean taken care of, oohh noooo you killed them…. Ohh my dad, my friends." I cry even more.. Now I was going to die, maybe it wont hurt, now that my love one where I didn't care to leave or die. Maybe that is for the best.

NOOOO" bella, your family it is fine, I asure you that, well you see, after coming here you can´t go back, so we fake your death, funeral and evething. Well down to business I guess.. youo have to choices, you die here and now, since you can come back, or you join us as family, I assure you we will become your family and you will be happy since the one you thought of left you and don't want you".. that did it.. the last thing one my mind was to think of me as a vampire with them but when he mention the one thing that could hurt I nooted and close my eyes..

Jajajaja…!! See my brothers, too easy, don't worry you wont remember any of your life, the hurt, the pian the emptiness will be gone in three days.. he bite me and I was gone, twitching in pain, it burn like if a was on a stake, my heart was biting way to fast and my blood was on fire.. I saw felix and he jump on my side and carry me outside, I was screaming in pain, I felt soft mattress on my back but I didn't care I felt nothing but pain, I scream… EDWARD!! And then I was gone… my heart was fading and the fire was easing…

AROPV

Wonderful!!, I said when Felix jump to bella´s side, in that instant I knew he has falling for her. He carry her to his bedroom , maybe trying to make things easy and confortable for her. I turn around to face my brother when suddently a large knok was on the door and my guard stiffen behind me and infront me..

Well, darlings do you think that any one will dare to kill me with you here.. I laugh after seeing the panick faces on my guards.. my brothers laugh at my guard and left the room pacing geatfully..

EDV

I walk over my room and the fist thing I did was to tore everything in front of me, I was angry at me, I have lost the love of my existence, I have do reason to live. I was nothing with out her, and she died thinking I didn't love her… I scream in my room I sobb cry tear, my heart was aching and my only thought was Romeo. I will do that, I will die and reunite with her where ever she is now, I will find her in the other side, I will fight against the gods just to find her and be with her. I… I …I …

I grab bag and jump of the window, toward the woods, I run to forks to see it through my eyes. I have to see it for myself. I got to forks and from the woods there was her house, full of people dress in black and mourning I saw a funeral car out side and Charlie getting out of the house carrying, hug by Jacob, he was crying and angry when he felt my scent. I stay down grabbing dirt in my hands, holding myself from not running to the coffin and looking at her for the last time.

Bella" I said, crying,, "my Love" and I was off the ground, something hard hit my stomach and pull me to a tree, the tree broke in two, I didn't care for the pain it cause me. Jacob was shaking out of anger, I didn't blame him, I blame myself. It was my fault and no one else´s.

YOU!! He said.. "this is your fault.. she is dead because of you.. now you will die in the most painful way I can ever imagine.. you will pay for Bella´s death.. he said, I didn't say anything I just stood there, waiting for him to attack.. in the other way ahead of us were five large wolves, running toward us. They push Jacob away from me and he groan at them, A man showed up and everyone stood still, like if he was authority to them

"Jacob" he said, "this is not the right way, this is not the way to bring her back, now, do you want to miss the funeral, Charlie needs you" he said looking big in front of Jacob. Jacob´s hand were in fist and he walk away..

"you… it´s your family with you, well, we can attack you in town. So you better go fast before I can´t stop Jacob, go and never come back, you have done enough damage here" I only wish she has listen to us. About you stupidm lifeless bloodsuckers" he said to me.. he was right to many people around us. Even in the woods I can still hear the crying and sobbing from the house coming toward the car, then I saw Jacob and cahrlie and mike and erick caring a coffin toward the funeral car, I shrink oout of pain. My bella was really gone now. Then I run… In Italy…I was leaving everything behind. My family, ooh the must hate me for taking their daughter and sister away.

I was running toward the big castle that was going to be the end of my existence and I felt happy.. I was standing in front of the gate when I saw Felix, worry sick when he saw me.

"what do you want here" he said, his tone angrier by the minute.

"I want to talk to your master, I have no business with you, so go and tell them I want to talk to them," I said, angry too, I groan at him.. he turn around toward the house.

Minutes past and Jane came over me to talk, "Edward, hello, my master it´s.. mmm. Well busy, taking care of a little gift for us. But he said you can come in and wait" she said those words like telling me something but my pain refuse to let me think. I walk to the house and guards were groaning and stepping, almost running to get to Aro fist, like protective him from me. I laugh about this ridiculous reaction.

As I walk through the room with the stares and groaning I look at Aro with hope.

"hello, Edward, it is wonderful to see you, how is Carlile, always with his patients. He said.

"Yes, he is very good, but I am not here to talk about my family, I am here to ask you something rather….. weird I may say, I said confidence of the result.

Well, what can I do for you" he said. Then I explain my reason I told them I wan them to kill me and they laugh, all but felix who was looking at me angry and worry at the same time, at that moment I couldn't read any minds, in that room, by habilities were full of pain I only could hear my pain.

"my friend, I am afraid that is not possible, but I may offer a better business, we will let you join us, here as my guard, you will be surprise when you do. He said looking smug and assuring me of those words. I said no. next in a flack my family were next to me, Esme´s face was so full of pain and mourn I couldn't take it.

Carlile was the one who talk, I couldn't

Dear, Aro, it`s been a long time, I am sorry I didn't get to visit you in different circunstances" he said, "well, I am sure we can arrange another visit some time soon, but here my son it`s well… you know just a teenager, and her mother it´s been very worry sick.. he look at me like he was talking to me..

Well, Carlile, what do we do with this young man, he can be trouble in the future with his suicidal actions, does he?" Aron, said, while me, I was looking down , my fist were clench and I could feel my nail trying to break my skin, alice has seem me doing thing so they came to stop it. Damn Alice and her super powers, they didn't come in handy this time.

"No, Aro, he wont be a pain, we garranty thay, he just in pain, but is will past, you know, family, love and compassion, that will do" he grab my hands and of we go..

On the plane, Esme came to talk to me and explain that we were a family and that she has lost once a child and yet today another one, and if she looses be too, she will died out of pain, I was sobbing in defeat. We were on a plane to a little town, in Germany, Esme bought a house there so we can live in peace for a while, well at least them, I will just survive.

The next days were almost impossible to bare, I never leave my room, and just rool into a ball, and sob, my family were do in the same thing.

BPV

The pain was hurting less and less, the last four days where hell, even though the y say I was three days transformation I was taking aternity to do so, I was in pain for four days, three hours and 30 second, I knew this because I was counting them, I felt a presence once in a while, he grab my hand and breath hopeless, paces, I heard paces, people coming out and in of the room. And then I felt nothing…. I open my eyes and look and the room, It was a manly room, full of scents, freesia, strawberries, grapes, orange, vanilla, chocolate, mmmm something good was coming out of a glass, making my mouth water from the smell.

"Izza, Felix said, I look at him trying to remember my life, I just remember my mom,my dad, phil and my friends in Phonix, I remember standing of a cliff, and that this person save my from another vampire who was trying to kill me, but nothing more, I wonder why…

" who is Izza? And where am i?" I ask him surprise by my voice, it was sweet and childish but seductive too, I saw how he shred after I speak.

"well, I hope you don't mind that is how I call you" and you are with your new family, The voltuiri." He said. And three people enter the room, I sunddenly remember them, Aro, Marcus and Caius.. they where standing next to Felix, looking amazed by my presence. Jane another came to the room with Heidi, they were caring a big wall mirror. And place it in front of me..

I look at myself in disbelief, I was staring at a girl absolutely beautiful she was white, cherry lips, full lips I may say, her curves her definide and her skin was so fare and soft. That girl was me, Bella, the insignificant was gone, she was death and the new me, was stunting. Everyone look at me, then I realize that I was wearing a silk black dress, my hair was really well arrange like if I was going to a ball or something. I look confuse and Heidi smile at me.. "don't worry, we change you" she said. I smile, I had the feeling that we were going to me great friends..

Aro came near me and he hold of my hands, I turn, smile and give them to him. Suddenly he was flying across the room, everyone stay in their places by Jane who was looking at me angry and confuse. Aro stand up and smile..

"well at least now we know her power, and I can´t read her mind," I heard him.. well that is wonderful he thought when he touch me. I look confuse.. "did you speak? I said to him. "no, why dear, can you hear me". He said.. "yes, I said, "well aren't you full of surprises" he laugh..

"we know now, we gain more than a daughter but a powerful guard", Caius said looking and Marcus, they both laugh, I was so surprise that I couldn't speak..

Well, sweet one, let began your training at once, I can´t wait to see what you can do, we need to explore your powers" Marcus said in a pacing voice. They all were staring at me with amaze and I realize I was going to be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lust and Power not the same?

The last 15 years I was training so hard that I didn't have time to look at my human memories to fill voids that I felt. Felix, Heidi and Demetri were always with me in the training and the feeding.. I love human blood, it was so good mmmm so warm and sweet. Even the thought made me thirsty. Now we were in Germany.. ohh men in germany were the best. Their blood where soooo good, I have hunt near the town, I was devoring my last meal of the day, I have eat three men in the last week, Feliz was with me and heidi was with demistri doing thing that should me illegal in this world. My name was Mariè Voltuori, I love my new name, it sounded powerful, I was becoming more like Aro, lust for power and I like it. My training was getting bored, since I have almost all the powers and gift of the Voltuiri castle I was looking for more.. I can sence powers like if they were blood.

Felix told me to stay in near the river while he hunted, since I didn't leave nothing for him on the last hunt. He was getting hungry. Then I heard a loud Groan coming behind me..

"who are you"… the voice said.. as I turn around the sence of his power was overwhelming. I laugh… poor thing he didn't know who was he dealing with.. I laugh even more.. my eyes were pinch black from the thirst of his power..

"I am Mariè and you are going to regret finding me and even talking to me".. I said, he look confuse and shock to see me.. like if he knew me, which it wasn't cause I have never seem him in the castle before.

"Bella???... is that you?? I twist an eyebrow and laugh.. "NOOO.. I am marié are you deaf, well I guess it doesn't matter, we can do this the hard way oooorr…. Well no the hard way it is always better" I said and I londge to him.. he didn't move. Others were behind him as I lodge so I use my powers to protect myself.. they were helpless against Alec´s powers now mine.

"so what do you know, you have company and well, well, there is another one with good powers, it is my lucky day" I said. "when father told me you were here with good power I didn't believe him, but I guess Aro was right… mmm I should buy him a new pet.. a german girl.. he will enjoy that" I said lost in my words. Felix was next to me in a second, but he didn't do anything. He just stare in disbelief.

"Izza… what the hell, I told you not to go alone for the hunt," he said, "well I guess you will always be so hungry for power.. like father like daughter.. he laugh but still scare and confuse…

"well, hello, cullen´s, I twish when I hear the name, like if something was crushing my heart which was not moving of course. "I see you met my wife, and sister" he said smug looking at the boy I saw first. " Edward, it´s been a long time"… "please love, could you please let them speak, I feel like talking to statues, I assure you nothing will happen, they would not dare to kill Aro´s daoughter and Queen of The Voltuori, Would you, Cullens?

I set them free at once, of course I was Felix´s wife but not his mate, He hadn't touch me because, I couldn't, I love him but not in that way, so I agree to marry him just because of politics and Aro, not my father agreed with me, and made a deal with him, I would marry him and I will be his companion but nothing more, no sexual encounter or kisses.. Ihhuuu!! I would die _again _if I kiss my brother, but sometimes he just cant help it to be smug about it. He like to introduce me to people as his wife.. I hated that.

"now, can I take what I want" I said to him, like if he orders me, It was the other way around but he likes it when I made him feel in control.. "well it is not fun when you won´t let me kill one.. it is so boring when I go with you in this things" "I could die again of borism, Felix just one.. please, I promise it will be….mmmm.. let me think… well slooowww and paaaiiinnful mmm.. I raise my hand seductively… Just the way you like it" I said, playing with his emotion, it worked everytime, just not this one, I could hear Aro´s thought in my head. Dear. _Don't kill anyone, they are the family of a friend, and that is an order, ok Bella!! _I shurd of the thought and went on to businesses

One of them spoke, "Felix, how, she looks…. Just… No.. it can´t be.. can it? A girl spoke, so tiny that I could brake her in just the thought, and also felt the urge to hug her, because her words where full of pain.

"no!! felix said in respond. "it is not who you think.. she looks just like her, but we foud her in Europe and after the one you think die" he said..

"are you speaking about me? That is so rude of you, dear" I said and he felt of the ground in a second, I didn't loke it when they spoke about me, Oh God I can be so cruel when I want to, but I control myself and let him free of the burning feeling.. Jane`s power.. "my dear husdand you should make your Wife mad, you know? I said and trun to my prey..

"ooh can we be….. civilize? The girl speak, "now I can see it not her, she wouldn't be so cruel. She said looking at me angry.

"so what Is it you want", the man spoke while the other growl at me.. "let get over this so we can go"… he said looking so confuse and hurt.

"Fisrt I would like to know who am I talking to and who is the friend of my father".. I said

"I am Edward and this is Alice, Emmet and Jasper… in my house my other family lay.. Rosalie, Esme, my mother and Carlile my Father, he is Aro´s friend" he said looking at me in a way it is not proper to look at a marry woman. He look evry inch of me. His eyes where on my face, my shoulder (whose where uncover because of my shirt) , my legs, everything. I was getting annoy by it.

Mmsshhh.. I made that noice so he would look at my face.. "well, let get to business, I just need your hand and my hand to touch, it will be a second, promise it wont hurt, unfortunately" I sigh.

He gesitated, but he lift up his hand like if he had no choice. Well he didn't but any ways, this was going to be easy…. Sooo boring,, this people were dull.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: THOUGHTS

EPV

Oh my God, she looks exactly like, my bella. But she was cruel and mean, she can not be. Bella wouldn't forget about me, she loved me so much. I thought

.. "well, let get to business, I just need your hand and my hand to touch, it will be a second, promise it wont hurt, unfortunately" she sigh. Ohh she was beautiful I would be greatful if she kill me, because my life was death, so maybe if I push her she will.

I rise my hand to touch her, she did the same, when her hand was near mine, Felix run to her side and growl at me. Like If he was jealous or something, maybe my face was giving away, I have never look at anyone like that since bella, I wanted her to kiss me, or touch me, but I didn't know why.

Suddenly she fell on the ground and Felix help her out, I move toward her in a protective way. Alice grab my hand and move her head in negative, when she saw what she was going to happened, I look at her and read her thought, as soon as I was going toward her Heidi would come and swim me of the ground protecting her sister and queen. So I stop..

"Edward, I can´t see her future".. she thought and I nooded agreeing with her.. "can you read her mind" she asked. I nooded too in a negative way..

"what if it is her and they erase her memory" jasper thought.

"well, what do you know, she is a piece of heaven… Emmet thought,

"why the hell is he looking at her like that, he has nothing to do with her" Heidi thought

But when I looked at felix his thought were on a beautiful wedding with candles and misic, a girl so beautiful on a white dress, she was like a princess, he, standing waiting for her price to be his, the Voltuori clapping at the end of he ceremony, but the girl didn't look too happy as a normal bride, she look like If she was doing a work or duty or something, then another imagine appear. The girl around his harms feeling pleasure.. or I thought. He look at me and smile revenge way. Like trying to hurt me. Or this thing was odd, I felt that way, I felt hurt and loveless like if she belong to me, like…. If bella was that girl, which I know she was because she was dead.

FPV

As I remember my fantasies of bella and me together I know he was reading my tought, I hope he doesn't realize that they were not true. Bella didn't alow me to touch her in any other way than a brother to a sister. My life was full of joy but that. We didn't sleep in the same bedroom or even close, she like her privacy. She had her own castle guard by many people. Even though we live in the same house, she has a whole wing just for her.

Aro was so smush with her, she was her favorite daughter so he spoil her in every way. At fisrt it wasn't like that, he treated her like any of us, but soon before she started likeing powers, lusting it like Aro, she grow fond of her and they bond because of that, she learn to win the Kings trust, for example, Marcus love piano, so she learned to play piano like him, Caius lust for human´s blood as…….. _Bel_…….as marie, they love to go hunting foregein people just to feel the difference of flavor of blood.

There we were, Marie taking their power of the one they once love, I now Edward couldn't read my thought so near as I was with Bella, would she remember something, I hope June power don't ever faint, she is my other sister, that as soon as she find out whew he arrive in Italy that day, she run to me and tell me what was wrong, I told her I felt in love with bella but that she love this one, that hurt her, so she came to her room on the second day on her process of transformation and erase her memory that hold the cullens in her brains, she only remember forks, high school and her father, her friends but the cullens, nothing or werewolves, nothing, all about the super natural things that happen there, it was like they´ve never existed in her life. I make his promise real. I wanted to laught of the thought but then Bella looked at me.

BPV.

"Oppsss" fellix said. I was confused and angry at him at the same time, and when I has angry Ii was hard to control my power, so he flew away in pain and I stand up. He didn't know I could read his thought now. So I did, an I had so many questions for him.

"heidi" I said, angry, and I look at the cullens. "don't move an inch or you will be dead too."

Felix was across he river, screaming in pain. I jump through the river and I look at felix angrily not knowing what I was doing to him.

"Marie.. what going on" heidi said. Looking scare like the other..

"crap she heard me" crap crap…. Crap…" I heard felix.. I was getting madder by the minute..

"well I think that I good relationship, I would love a marriage like that" Emmet said sarcasticly.. I laugh and continue looking at felix.

"what is she doing ot him" alice thought

"oh my god, she look even hotter when she is angry, I guess she is angry at something he didn't do yesterday night" Edward thought and It bother me that he thinks that way. I look at him at let my shield to say something to him that make him twist.

EPV

"oh my god, she look even hotter when she is angry, I guess she is angry at something he didn't do yesterday night" I thought. Then I heard her

"It is not of your business!!! and either if it was.. which it will never will, I think he is better than you ever will do, Animal sucker, I ever doubt that with your diet you will last ten minutes with me" she thought, that thought hurt me but I don't know why, the idea of him with her, it made wanted to kill him.

And then she was gone, her thoughts were gone, she just let me to hear that. Maybe thinking of my ego if she sad it out loud, thank god she didn't.. she laugh and continue torturing Felix, which it make me feel good about it.

BPV

I look at felix angry at him for hiding secret from me, who are these people? Do I know them? .. I thought do they were my friends or something..

"what do you meant about June?" I said growling at him. "what does she has to do with me.. why are you thinking I will hate you for doing it, what is IT exactly" I yell at him. "tell me soon or I will loose my temper and I will have to explain my dad why I kill my husband instead of the enemy" I turn and look at them.. "you can go now, I will return though for the other power, but for today I don't want any surprises" when I spoke to them I didn't talk angrily but worrying about their safety. Which I didn't know why.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The family

EPV.

I look at her in disbelief that she wanted us to go. But maybe she wanted alone time to fight better. I love the way she look infront of the sun… mmm.. it made wanted to jump to kiss her. I erase that thought when I heard my family..

"please, let`s go.. I am worry about Jasper, he seems to be over power by her feeling so much anger.. please, Edward, let´s go.. Alice thought

"ohh my god, I want to scream, she is really angry and he is reeeaallyy scare, I cant control my feeling , I need to run… Jasper thought as he run to the house.

"she is soooo pretty, maybe Rosalie will be trying to kill her when she saw her beauty, she is waaayy better than her, but I love mine better, I could never deal with a wife like that" emmet said and run too.

"what is she thinking it`s been to long hurting him, the pain must be killing him, ooo Aro will be mad at some one, not at Izza of course" heidi tought. "why is he staring at her, she doesn't like ti you know? Do you want to be like Felix right now, I think you better leave our mission here it´s complete now it´s just a family problem, well a teenager reaction from my sister" Heidi thought while looking at me. "think of this as a good luck day, she was going to kill you all, she doesn't like to leave lose ends"

I run to meet my brothers and sister, I walked to the house and they were all waiting for me, worrying about our encounter with the Voltuori. Alice told carlile everything and esme was worry sick about me.

"do you think she is that powerful" carlile said

"I think she is, Aro´s ….mm.. daughter is mean and powerful, I guess. I said

"well, then we have to stay away from Italy, but I would love to see her fight, she must be really good. Emmet said.

"I guess we should, alice look in our future to see if we will meet them again. Esme said. "Edward are you ok dear, alice said she looks exactly as.. she stop in the thought

"I am fine", I said and ran to my room. As the days pass, the news where taking about 15 girls missing in three weeks and about 30 men death and dessapearing. The days were dull again but different at the same time, she was in my thought, I wanted to know why she look like My love, could it be? No that is not possible. My family return to normal not trying to get involve with the murders, knowing it was them. Soon after four weeks the news banish and it was quiet again.

My family were normal. All returning to their habits, alice was working part time as a manager of a little band, and Jasper was working in a hospital, night shift, since he learn to control himself, he wanted to help people, well, kids dying, smoothing their feeling and making them happy.

Esme was remodeling the house again, with Rosalie who was mad at Emmet, well actually she was jelous of the attention he put to the Voltuori girl.

Carlile was with company, Louis and Mark, were visiting from Italy, they were olod friends and they were telling tell about Aro´s daughter which of course I know that they are tells. The reality was that no one know who was she in human life, they just present in a ball on day as Aro´s new guard.

Then they said that after 10 years they were all invited to know Aro´s daughter and heir to the thrown. They were surprise when they saw her sitting in a chair cover with dimonds and black rubis, apparently his where Marie´s favorite stones. She was sitting next to Aro´s and the other Kings. Soon after that they announced the wedding which they believe it is just a political stage for her. But they were rumors that she sleeps in a the left wing of the hole castle, she sleeps alone, no one except her father was allow in there, they also, said that she was a brilliant pianist and the must cruel predator in the voltuori, that no one escape her, that we were lucky to be alive.

They were really afraid if something happened to Aro. She will destroy any one that doesn't live by her rules. She was even crueler that the three Kings together. Then they said their good byes and they left.

My family was worry about those tells by then we deside that we win not go near itlay. Ever. Until we know about her more. And that was it. We continue our life. I was back in my room wanting to die. And everyone was on there business.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Truth???

BPV (back on the river)

Felix was laid on the floor not hurting because, Heidi has calmed me down. We were on our way to my house. On the plane he didn't think or speak. He was just mad at me. But I know that we can´t be mad at me for long so I turn to him and walk with a pace that will make men faint. I touch his face and he shivered with my touch.

"Isabella" he said in a low voice, defatted. "I am sorry but that part of your story was so painful and you were in so much pain when we met, that I.."

I interrupted him. "don't worry, I know you try to protect me from my past, but I hope you´ve told me, because I will never trust you again, we WILL talk to my father when we get to the house" I said trying to calm myself again.

We arrive to Volterra, mu home, I was driving me Ferrari, I love my car, it was dark blue, and really fast. I couldn't stop thinking about them. Well specially Edward, it was if I known him really good, but at the same time, everytime I think of him, my heart ache, it wasn't a normal pain, it was a pain of lost. Like if I have lost him some how that make me wanted to cry, Could I cry? I don't know if vampires can cry, I was so content with my life as a vampire that I never thought of crying. Could I now?. Then we arrive to the house.

As I walked to the room. Felix was speaking to my dad and he looked angry at me but at the same time sour.

"Isabella Marie Swan, tell why on earth would you attack your brother like that? You could have kill him, and in front of your prey, per se" he said not mad but worry about my reaction to the question.

"well, he lied to me, and I was angry sooo… I aamm sorry" I said with puppy eyes that I know he loves.

"my dear love on, next time, hurt him not in front of people, please, it make look like a bad manners parent, you know?" he said laughing looking at Fellix surprise with his response.

"now, father, We need to talk, and you will tell me everything that I don't remember" I said as I seit on my chair, which by the way I absolutely adore. It was beautiful and big and luxurious. Just like my ego.

He began the story. "it is not of my liking to cause this pain to you, but I will tell you. Yes you have met them, when you were human but it is sooo sad my love one, they came to town one day and it was your 17th birthday, since your father was the shielf of police he made you a big party. That day was the day we find you, in the cliff, you were soo scare. He stopped looking at felix, by the way in the ball room there was a shield spacially made to stop any vampire power so I couldn't read any thoughts.

" that day at your party, everyone show to your party, your friends, dad, mom, step-day, everyone, you enjoy the party so much, you were happy, then they show up, at the party they were in a new friends, apparently edward´s mate Victoria? I think that´s her name, well, when every one left only them remaind in the house waiting for the perfect moment to leave, until something happen, your dad cut himself with a broken glass, and Victoria and jasper jump to your dad and grab him.

"Victoria and Edward are massachistic they liked to turtore their prey, as they did, they make you watch the hole thing, your dad, mom and step dad were murder, eaten by them, and while they were distracted you run away to the woods, they were looking for you to kill you, since they eat animal, you were their flaw, your family snap their instint and they didn't want to leave loose ends, that when Felix find you and brought you here."

I was horrify by those words, that why Edward was surprise to see me ALIVE, that is why every one was so horror strake. I hate them. But at the same time something was off. But my feeling couldn't work anymore, I needed to go and think good before I kill them, could I?.. I think I couldn't, I don't know why I don't want to. But I will work things out. Then Aro continue looking at me like hurt and loving.

"when you were in transition, they came looking for pardon, they are good people, his father is a good friend of us, they explain everything so I let them go, that is why I told Felix to tell June to erase that part. I couldn't stand seeing you suffer with those memories, now I has been almost 16 years and they haven't broken their promise not to come here, so let it be, my daughter" Aro finished and I nooded. Felix was relieve and he run to me and hugged me. He was my savior after all. I thought.

While walking to my room, I thought of how I was going to handle thing with felix, I owe him I lot, for saving me, well, he is my husband….IUUUHH the thought make wanna through up. "Well he just have to indure" I said and heidi looked at me in a strange way.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. The Voltouri Life style.

My life was good, my father loved me and my brother….. well respected me.. or fear either way I don't know. I went into five mission more, power of fire, water and the control to move object. That one was reeeaaallly good.!!

My birthday was coming so Heidi and Cauis decided to through a ball for me. I was please and happy. Yeeeyy attention only for me, gift and everything I wanted.

"I was thinking dad… dad? I said when I look at Aro, I didn't call him dad but when I wanted something I use it in favor for me.

"yes dear", he said while he was eaten. He drop the body and walked toward me.

"well, I was thinking about my present this year, I don't want nothing more than...... here goes….. I want 2 american, 2 japanesse and 2 australian and of course one England Men, mid 20s and well handsome, and of course I want a new wing for my room, it is getting too small, and I wan to change my guards they are booooring" I said smug, I know I will get anything. I was just the tipical vampire. So classical.

"aahh my love, only I have a little problem, your guards are there to protect you and I will not change them, but the other things I will get them." I don't like it when you act like a teenager soo demanding". He said walking away so I can´t persuade him about the guard thing. I didn't push because I know he would do anything I asked him to. I am just a daddy´s little and only girl.

"where is felix I haven't seem him for two days and he didn't harassed me this morning" I said. "well darling I send him on a mission near Germany, seem to be that new borns are a problem there" he said, looking not panicking of my reaction, I didn't like to loose one mission.

"what" I said… but new born are sooo fun, well I guess I just have to settle with my guard. I will go torture someone.. no I will go play the piano for a little while." I said laughing at the words, because I am not that bad.. I didn't torture my guard we just play, I like the piano idea because it was been for a while that a melody had me going nuts, I can´t seem to play it right, I wonder where it comes from. That song made me feel ease and love.

I went to the piano and started playing, memory of love, conquer my brain, kisses, touches and days of happiness but I don't know where it came from. I just play the song ant it made me feel good. "Why?" I asked myself when the door open.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: meeting again

Heidi was on my door, asking my permission to come in, I said yes, "bella, we need to go shoping, I have a perfect spot in Paris, it is to die for, let´s go" she said grabbing me by the harm.

As he drive to Paris, it was fun.. we sing and dance the car. We race, and win of course, I was with Jane, Heidi and June, they were my friends, and unfortunately my guards were in the other car, behind us. I hate that, being all royal was getting on my nerve. I was a simple girl, I know I change a little my eating, my clothes, my way of living but still I didn't like it.

We stop at a shopping mall around twilight, the perfect time for a vampire. I let the guard park my car and I make a stop sign with my hand, that means I didn't wanted to follow me and they obey.

We shop, and shop until we got to a Victoria´s secret store, I went in there because I love sexy underwear. I bought the store if I liked every thing. I went into the dressing room to try a lace slip with garters, it was also pink and balck, I just loved it, I pull my hair with my finger and got out to face my friends.

"well, do you think that if I show myself in this little thing at the party, Aro and the guess will collapse?" I said getting out of the curtains, that when I saw them, well HIM specially. Alice and Edward were standing in front of the dressing room waiting to use it. Heidi and Jane where standing looking at me shock.

I compose myself looking serious now, when he saw me he drop the boxes he was caring, I was just hararios to look at his face, and me I wanted to run from there, embarance.

"well, I think If there were human they would have a stroke in the middle of the room!" alice said with a smile in her face. "since they are not, I guess, you will need more gurads to take care of you, specially female guards" she said.

"my brother here, seems to like it, look at his face" Rosalie said, coming out of a dressing room too. " you must be Marie. Right?" she said looking at me like saying "you are naked need to change????? I look at her and smile. When I was entering again to the dressing room I saw his face, he was looking at me like he wanted to jump and grab me in his arm. That thought make my stomach full of butterfly.

EPV.

"ohhhh Alice, not another store" I am literally tired, and vamps can not get tired. I said, I was caring all their stuff, boxes, bags I could barely see because of the amount of thigs they bought, this was our week in Paris, and all she wanted to do is shop.

"well, I promise this is the last one, Rosalie is in there any way, looking for things to impress Emmet" she said… "mmm I wonder if I could get one for jasper.. maybe that little pleated babydoll" she thought.

"aaawww Alice…. Please try to not think about that while I am around" I said while walking to the dressing room. …. "It is villlll"…. I stop there when I heard her voice.. my stomach was flying high…

"well, do you think that if I show myself in this little thing at the party, Aro and the guess will collapse?" she said and open the curtain with one hand on her hair holding high, then I saw the rest of them, Heidi and Jane were surprise to see us, they didn't expected to meet us like this. I stare at her in shock, she was soooooo beautiful, ther were no words to, explain it. I drop the boxes I was carryin.. well that was embarazing.. she look at me like nothing happened, yeah that is because she think she is soo seductive, well for me she is.

I wanted to run, grab her, pull her to my harm and disappear with her….. I compose myself looking serious now.

"well, I think If there were human they would have a stroke in the middle of the room!" alice said with a smile in her face. "since they are not, I guess, you will need more gurads to take care of you, specially female guards" she said. I just stood there. I couldn't say anything.

"my brother here, seems to like it, look at his face" Rosalie said, coming out of a dressing room too. " you must be Marie. Right?" she said looking at her like saying then she turn around and walked into the dressing room.. ohhh I want to go in there with her.. but I turn around to my sister and look at them.. they were laughing at my reaction.

"well, I guess we need to go" Rosalie said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Invitation

BPV.

Heidi and Jane were waiting for me as well as the cullens waited for rosalie to buy her outfit. Of course I bought mine, after looking at his reaction I was please and smug about it. I made him dazzle.. cool. Well I know it was easy but since I was once a prey, I thought that I was the one who escape.

"wait", as I saw them turn toward there car. Since you are here maybe you can come to my birthday party. It is tomorrow" I said

"tomorrow?" alice said, with a surprise in her face.

"yes, it is September 13th, and it is Friday. Cool and spockyyyy" I said. "well will you come I want to know about your diet thing it is kind of cool and disgusting, come you will me my guess" I said knowing about what I just did, Aro wiilll be very mad at me.

"it is weird, we knew someone with the same birthday, she was our sister but died maby years back" Rosalie said, as she finish those lines a pain enter my body and I wanted to hugged them, I wanted him to hugged me and kiss me. I just ignore the feeling, I always do, I is just easy, this crazy feeling here teenager things maybe so I didn't listen to them.

"awwhhh ….. cool! Well you coming? I will not take no for an answer" I said smiling.

"well, since we are here, yeah Carlile will be happy to see his friend again. But wait….." alice said looking worry.

"don't worry about it, I will tell my father that I invited you and that I have forgiven everything" I said remembering their deal of not to go near Volterra.

"awhh?" alice said.. "how do you know about it?" Roslaie said.. "well I am his daughter, he tells me everything" I said. Edward was just quiet like nonexistence, looking at me, staring at my eyes and mouth, it made me feel warm inside.

"well see you at the ball" Jane and Heidi said. Suddenly one of the guard lodge to them in an attaking form..

"NOOO" I said pulling my hand up, he was on the floor screaming now, in flame, thank god the parkimg lot was empty. That would have been soo bad. They look at me surprise and scare.

"Jane, I told them to say to them I don't want them near me" I said. Jane just look down. "sorry sis, I just don't like it when they do that" I said knowing I hurt her feelings. "Sorry you saw that, but it gets on my nerve when I am not listened to" I said to them. "well see you at the ball"

They look at me question about the ashes that were on the floor. "don't worry about it, my guard will clean this up, they always do" I said as a turn around and got in my car.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. The ball.

EPV.

"woooww, did you see what she did to her guard, It was something else" alice said wheile entering the house. I was quiet all the way to the house, I couldn't believe someone so beautiful can be soo cruel, even If it is a monster like us are.

"well I guess It is good we just went shopping hah" Rosalie said hugging emmet.

"what happened at the mall?.. where are we going tomorrow?" carlile said

I was speaking again.. "we run into the Voltuori at the mall and they.. well Marie invisited us to her birthday party tomorrow night," I said

"really? He said hugging Esme.

"yes, but it doesn't matter, we are NOT going, when we were at the parking lot one of her guard.. well lodge to us trying to protect her I guess, and she just evaporated him. It was rude and mean, imagine what she can do in her territory, she didn't care that it was out the public" I said angry.

"well, son we can not say no to that invitation, it is good to have peace with them, they don't mess with us, we don't mess with them" Esme said.

BPV

The music was loud and warm, the ball room was full of guess and I was going to make and entrance with Aro, Caius and Marcus, finally one ball with out Felix, he still on the mission, thank God!! He can be a litlle over protective when it come to men wanted to dance with me. Jeaulosy I guess.

The ball was beautiful, wide lights across the room, long dresses for the women, tuxidos for men, I love balls, I love to dance the music of ball, It was so medieval.

As we enter the room Aro by my side, holding my hand high I heard the voices impress by my dress. It was a long silk dress, light pink, princess style, it was greatful the way the dress press against my body, I was stoning that was one vampire said.

Well even though my self steem was really high, sometimes when I am the attention of averyone, it get low as a peckle. I manage that, I felt secure in Aro´s hands. I took a sit and Marcus spoke to the guesses.

"my dear friends and family, thank for coming to this joyful day, 16 years ago, a small girl was brought here, scare as it she has seem the devil, now she is here as Queen of this family, Happy Birthday Isabella Marie Swam, this is a show of how much you mean to us all" he raise a glass of Blood of course and dink it. As I did. Everyone aplaude and the dance began.

EPV

We enter the room and it was full of vampires, I didn't recognize any scent, specially the one I was looking for. Her scent was so familiar as bella´s.. Fresia and strawberries, sweet and……. I got interrupted by the thought of people..

"oohh my god, she is beautiful" one thought.

"wonder where her over proctective husband is, he never leaves her sight, maybe they are getting a divorce, now it is my change to get her" a man thought. I laugh I will love to see him try to get near her, with that temper of her she will probably kill him with a blink.

"Aro, are you sure, it is save for us, get near this people with out our guard? Caoius thought.

Then I saw her, in the minute I laid eyes on her I wanted to run and kiss her, get scent was sooo good, I didn't know why, that thought maybe hurt a little, was I getting over bella, my love? Nooo I wasn't !!! she is just another one.. distractions.. I thought.

That was when Marcus spoke, Marie was sitting next to Aro and Caious. That was when my world collapse into little pieces.

"My dear friends and family, thank for coming to this joyful day, 16 years ago, a small girl was brought here, scare as it she has seem the devil, now she is here as Queen of this family, Happy Birthday Isabella Marie Swam, this is show how much you mean to us all" Marcus said something else but my mind was at he name he just called her..

No way" alice said.

It is not possible" all of us said. Only me spoke now, "her scent is the same, her smile is the same, how can I be so stupid, how can I jus tgo with my instinct. Carlile what do we do" I said everyone staring at me, Emmet grab my harm holding me in case I go crazy in the middle of a room full of guards. "I need to talk to her, I need to make sure" I said to them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: what are the odds?

BPV.

I was getting bored. No one here it is interesting, and I haven't seem the people I invitied. So rude of them not to come.

Aro and the rest were dacing enjoying themselves with their wife. Heidi was with Demistri up to their rooms I guess. So I just get up and walk to the doors.

Suddenly some one was holding my hands, this touch was warm and safe that I didn't have time to react.

"care to dance, my lady" a sweet voice said to me near me ears. I shirlved when his breath press against my neck. It was Edward, dress like a gentlenman back tuxedo, white shirt and of course his scent, it was lemone. I look at him and nooded.

He grab my by the waist and I felt butterfly away in my stomach, why was I feeling this to the man that kill my family, why everytime he was close, I felt like I was in heaven. We were dancing a old song, I love that song

"_I keep on falling iiinnn love, mmm I loving you, sometimes I love ya, sometimes you make you, sometimes I feel good, sometimes I hate you…_the song continue and I felt like the song right now.

Oohh my god I am a teenager, falling over a bad guy. STOP bella!!!, stop it before you get hurt.. ooghhhh I can not stop I wanted to be in my room with him.. ooohh NO!!!… you cant. My inner voice spoke….. It continues until the song stop and he stop. He never stop looking at me like he wanted to say things to me that when we started to speak. I was dazzed by his presence an I think he was too.

"well, what do you know, you came? I said trying to control my feeling or I will start burning everyone, I was feeling like burning inside.

"well, you invited us, we couldn't say no to you.. he said smug

"I guess, you can not"

"see, sometimes we are not so cannibals and me and my family come out to society"

"You should do that" I said we still dancing.

"I need to ask….. where is that husband of yours?. He said those last word in pain, like if he wanted to cry.

"I send him away, see you….. he is a pain sometimes.. and I don't apresiate been procttected all the time, I guess that is something I have in me"

"you send him away?" he said and press me closer to him, I LOOOOVEE that he did.

"yes, I am getting tired of my quackery life as a married vampire" I said and he look even more confused.

"well you know I should be telling you this but….. since I am Aro´s daughter, people, well men try to.. well you know… and so he married me with Felix. My best friend. And I said yes because I was tired of people harassing me all the time. I like privacy, but with this life I get so little" I sighed.

He look at me and his eyes where like bursting into flames, full of relieve and joy. And I dare to ask.

"soo, where is your mate? I am sure you must have one" I asked

His face got really serious as he spoke. "she was taken away form me, and now.. well I am lost with out her, she was the light of my existence, she was my life my everything, if I had the change to prove that to her I would die for her. I miss her so much, her touch".. he touch with his fingers my shoulders, I felt burning now. He continue..

"she was so beautiful, she… I still love her, you know?.. if I could get a second chance I will prove that to her. I will forget every wall I put in our relationship before, I will marry her and take care of her and I will be her slave, mate, husband and love all my existence.. even if she didn't wanted me again, I will become her slave just to be near her." He finish and suddenly he kiss me, the kiss was passtionaly, full of joy and warmth.. I got carry away and kiss him back, I put my hands on his neck and pull him close to me. And I was off….. the kiss I wanted to last forever. But I got back to reality. I hope noone saw that, I would be in great trouble…

I pull again, "what the hell are you doing? Why did you kiss me, are you insane, do you have a death wish? Aro will kill you. OMG!! Felix will kill you!!".. I said to him making sure no one saw us, thank go no one did, they were distracted and Aro was with his wife so he didn't look for me, so as the rest of them.

"sorry, I just got carry away. But you return the kiss" he said smug

"no I didn't"

"can I ask you a question?.. he said serious again, and hurt. "Yes ask me anyhting"

What do you remember of your life as a human? He asked me looking at me and then to his family, who by the way were happy to see me, he and me taking and kissing because I know by the look on their faces, they saw the whole thing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: FIGHT

EPV.

"well, i remember almost by childhood the names on my parents and nothing else… and of course Victoria. She said making a the sound of the name over power the rest of the sentences. Why would she remember Victoria.. unless she would have come back for her, when I leave.

"tell me about it" I asked her try not to push her to the edges.

"why do you want to know?" she asked me looking confused..

_Son, don't push it, carlile thought. She doesn't remember Edward, let it go before you got us kill" _Rosalie thought_._

"_dude that kiss was beath taking, but Rosalie it`s right, let it go bro this is not the time or place. _Emmet thought..

_Awwhh she is so cute, Edward not that she wasn't but now she is beautiful, you must invited her to the house, I want to hug my daughter again. _Esme thought_. _

Only jasper hold still in his thought looking just as possible exit in case this become a fight.

"well, I am just curious" I said to her with a smile in my face.

"you see, I leave in phonix with my mom, but I move because I wanted my mom to have time alone with by step dad. So I get to Forks, a little town, my mom´s names was Renne, her husband´s name was Phil and my dad´s was Charlie. And you know the rest, don't worry no hard feeling now that I know the thirst it must have been." She said trying to control her temper.

But wait she remembers me? No way, if she didn't remember what was she saying, what is that all about forgiveness and thrist.. oohh crap I am more confuse now. I wanted to jump of my feet though, she was my bella, my love, I just need to make her remember me. That won´t be hard because she return the kiss, so she feels something for me. Ok back to the point, I need to know all.

"and what exactly is the rest? I said to her. She pull back looking confuse and getting mad I could tell because of her eyes, they were getting back.

"don't tell me you don't remember my birthday, when you and your coven and specially your mate Victoria kill my family? Well maybe you forgot they were just insignificant human were they? And by the way let go of my harm or you will loose it" she said angry now, I could tell this was what they make her believe. Carlile and the rest where in shock, they couldn't move. As was I but I spoke angry now at the lies the told them.

"you are sooo not getting the story right, I didn't kill your family, my family don't kill people and we will never do" I said in a harsh voice, boy!! I was going to regret this later.

"oohh reaaalllyyy!" well I guess we go asked my father to see who is lying and if you are well, you better start running to see how far you get." She said looking at me, her eyes were pinsh black now. She turn around and walk to the throwns.

"bella, wait, let me explain, I want to tell you, not them, please let me explain, I love you" I said and then all I could feel was burning inside.

BPV

"bella, wait, let me explain, I want to tell you, not them, please let me explain, I love you" he said and I snap. He was on the floor my thought were burning, I didn't wanted to kill him just suffer I little, I don't know why but it really hurt to see him like that, si I stop. He stand up looking in pain and confuse, his family on his side.

"you need to go.. Now" I said in a fury voice.

"Bella, I…." he said and he grab my arm, that feeling was so good, his touch in me may me forget my anger.

All of the sudden he was pull of me and crash into a window… "let go of my WIFE!!!" felix said

"Felix let go," I said.. I turn around to the cullens and told them to leave. And when Felix heard my voice he let go of Edward´s neck. The cullens were detain by guards before they could react, the guard where with felix when they saw them they took fighting positions.

Felix loosen his arms and hug my waist, holding me close. "if you ever come near her, I will hunt you down and kill you in the most painful way a voltuori can….. and by the way. She is MINE Edward, let the past in the past, I feel sorry for you, you shouldn't have left her alone. Felix turn me around and took me to my place. By now everyone was staring at us, I saw them leave the room, and I hear sobbing among the cullen´s women. Edward looked so hurt I wanted to run and hold him in my arm forever.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Not real, not real.. HOPE?

EPV.

It has been 14 years seen I last saw her, at the ball, my family and I move away because of the thread notes on the doors form the voltouri, remindinf us that if we come close to her, Esme and the girls will died, fist and then us. So we lay low, I know there was going to be a time when I could be with her again. We are leaving in a small town in America, our lives since that day hasn't been the same, know that we know that she is alive, alices looks into her life time to time to keep us noted and she has since her crying on her room, confused and angry, so many question and none answers correctly. She laugh and smile but different, she changed, she was bitter, the regret meeting us and specially me. She didn't believe anything I told her. They worked they way to make her believe everything was find.

Everyone was planning a hunting trip the day alice had her last vision.

"come on Edward let´s gooooo" Rosalie yell.

"dude I am getting reaaallly thirsty I could eat Jasper here" Emmet said.

"all right.. all right I am coming.. you are all vampires and you worry about losing time? I asked them and they laugh.. I was good see in them laugh again, they are getting stronger.. they have not forgotten but the kept in control, until the day comes.

Esme and carlile where ahead of us, they wanted some privacy. So we were behind making time..well at least I was making time. We were running by a river and all the sudden alice stop, her alice lsot in the vision.

BPV

Aro and I were listening to Marcus on the piano. He played beautifully, and then we heard our guards coming to get us. All of them..

"Jane what happenend…What is going on" Aro said, he got up and took Jane´s arm, he stop looking scare but reassuring me protection.

"what" I asked.

"they are coming Bella, they are coming to get you, and to kill me, they have five with them with great powers. One has the power of fire, burn anything, the other is a shield like you but different it is a physical shield, we can not touch them but they can, and the others well they are fighters ready to kill. The Rumanians got them together it took them a long time. To do that. As a revenge of what we did to them" run my dear you most hide they want to kill you and they will, your shield is strong but phically you can not win."

"what" I said,

"we will cash up with you, take two, heidi and Alec they will protect you take June too, she will too. Remember you are a voltuori and with you our kingdom remaind. Caius will lead the way and go with you.

"what about Felix" I asked, this was happenening so fast, I didn't understand Rumanian … crap I didn't kill them when I had the chance… crap my things….crap… run.. stop thinking and go.

"he will stay to fight, it is his duty, we will be fine, because it is you they want. They don't have a tacker sooo they wont find you if you stay cover. Use the USA accounts no one knows and they are in Isabella Swan name and no one knows your name as human GO" Marcus said.

"Caius, take care, you are too young to stay here, go with bella, and take care of her" Aro said. Then we were running through the castle and we enter some kind of tunnel or cave. It was really dark. Caius grab my elbow and lead me.

I could tell he was in pain to leave their bothers and fathers there, to die. But this is the only way The Voltuori will remaind. If we all fight with this Rumanian there will be a lot of risk and the didn't like that, the play safe all the time. I was the reason they play safe, if anyone new what my powers were, thank god I didn't talk about them, I only use Jane´s power. It was my favorite. But maybe they knew. Well I don't know.

We were running in the tunnel and hearing every sound in there, we heard scream and growls, and groans and great thuds as thunders. A light sunlight came getting closer and closer, I didn't know how much did we run. But my guess was 50 miles. Or more, I hear the ocean ahead. And then I looked. There in a run way was a jet, really to lodge, with two vampires as pilots. We run to the plane and where on our way to USA. Leaving Italy, Volterra, my home, for 30 years along the way. I knew everyone was death, except Jane, Alec, Heidi, Caius and ME. We were our fathers favorite´s that is why we leave, we were his son and daughters. Every one was quiet in the way until I had an idea., Where to go?....

"ok, I think we have to make a decision, where do we go in America? I said. Everyone look at me like if I was going crazy.

"come on we have orders from Our father, he told us to stay close and to be save .. so any suggestion … any… I am willing to take anything….." no one spoke they just look at me as a crazy leader now.

"well we will go to Forks, it is save and small, we can lay low for a long time. We are going there and going to high school, cool is it?" I said trying to cheer them up. But didn't work they just stare and sighed.

EPV.

"what Alice what else"… I said.

Worry sick that alice saw the Voltuori castle in flame and Aro and Marcus death, all the guards were. Even Felix and Demetri. But ther where no sing of Bella, where is she?

"alice" I yell and shook her shoulders. She just stare at me confuse and helpless, she couldn't reach her. Her future was gone. Was she death now, was she hiding in her shield. I didn't know what to do.

"Edward leave her alone, she has beeb trying to find her since her vision 3 weeks ago." Esme said, I just get to my room, close the door and put some classical music.

"well, I guess It is school tomorrow", Rosalie standing in my door frame. Looking at me laying in the couch.. "you know Edward, I love her too, I just didn't show her mush love, I was just jealous, well she was stealing my little brother" she said and continue… "but you have to stop, this obsession is driving us crazy, you have to stop, let the cards play its game"…..

"I know.. I will try." I said to her.

"well at least you know Felix is dead do he will not be in the way now, and if she is alive which I am sure she is, you will get the change to win her again" she finished and she left.

It was almost sunrise and he has to go to school, this little town make my family happy as I am when I walk through the place were we have been together. I was in Forks bella´s town. Where she will never find me because they didn't allow her near USA.

BPV

"well what do you know, I found us a house, it is big with big windows and is near a lake. But we will have to hunt maybe in Canada, because of he town being to damn small" I said looking worry about their reaction.

"what" jane said.

"we were have to hunt… no more party for meals" heidi said.

"well that is going to be new" Alec said.

"ok, this is getting ridiculous, don't you think?" Caius said… "I haven't hunt… well never…and neither do you" he looked at me.

"so we will learn" I said. "have faith my brother, this new life will be good, now let´s get our things to the new house and of to school" I said.

"by the way, we will go walking to school, no biting and behave yourself. After school we will buy cars" I said getting my bags.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. Meeting you again.

"ok, here the thing, jane and alec will go as 7th graders, since you are literally small and childish. Me and Caius will be juniors, we are brothers and sister, twins, ok. Heidi is our mom, single widow mom and she has two set of twins, ok?" I was telling them while we walk. " and by the way the next time you Jane go to my room and touch my things I will burn you so you can taste you medicine." Jane look at me and stick her tongue out, alec with her. As we arrive to the school I sense them.. vampires.. we all got tense and stress, but continue walking because everyone was starring..

"ok I get you should have wore pants not that blue skirt and black silk top, uhh bella" caius told me.. "you are drawing to much attention, this can´t be good if we are laying low, sis", he finish and hold my waist as being proctective, he knew I didn't like when people stare it made me anxious so there for powers get crazy.

"we walk through the doors right in front was the administration office, we got in and a old lady was there.

"hello, these are my brothers and sister, we are the swan´s. We are new here" I said being the more in control, for now.

"well what do you know, two set of twins.. your mother must have her hands full with you guys" she said… "here is your schechule and map from the school so you don't get lost" she said and turn around.

We walk out the door and I handle out the things she gave me. "we don't have classes together?" they all asked me looking worry and thirsty.

"no, so control yourself and try to control your eyes, they are giving you again and don't talk to anyone, no even the ones that are here" I said the I turn around and off we go.

EPV.

"_where the hell is room 401, it has been almost 100 years since I have been in a school, I could kill Bella for doing this to me and why the hell I can stay with Heidi at the house…. oh my god I am so thirsty I could eat now!"_ a little girl pass through the halls thinking those things. I was in my class room already. I just freeze at the name, she just thought, then she realize the scent and with out looking at me see walk faster.

I listen to my suraroundings and I heard another thought that make me reassure what I just hear. "well, I guess, since I am homeless, I could leave as a teenage until we get revege, they will pay for my days here as a teenager, I could really get something to eat" he thought. But he stop his thinking and I heard her.."what the hell are you doing, go to class, stop stare at necks and please, look teenager you look constipated, I have to go in here, I think it is biology, boooring!!!!.... well go and be attentive there are other vampires here, don't talk to them" she said and open the door.

BPV.

I was caring my books and schechules and the heels I was wearing were soo unconftable in human pace. I will have to remember not to wear them in front of human, I will have to remember how to dress teenager. My out fit was to mature for a teenage I probably look like a model or something. I was lost in my thought when I enter the room, I felt his scent,, ooohh myy god, NO way!! I thought this could not be happeneing to me.

The teacher look at me in shock and wave me to come to his desk, I gave him the papers and as I turn to the classroom I saw a two chairs, empty, one in the back, waaaayy back and the other one next to him. the teacher pointed the chair next to him, and I panick.

"mmmmhhhh, can I go sit in the back, I don't like the light in this chair, it can give me a headache" I said looking seductive and the teacher just nooded, I have just flair at a teacher. He fell for it. Edward look dazzled too. I just walk out the back and sit. As the class began a boy next to me kept staring at my legs and breast. I was getting mad.. put as the bell rang. The boy came to me, I got up and started to move, he just step in front of me. Trying to be funny? I thought.

"wanna go out some time, I am captain of the westling team, you will love my move, babe?.. he said I just made a fist.. but when I was going to snap. Edward came near me.

"well ready to go, dear, I believe you were waiting for me to get you? By the way that don't ever wear that skirt in school I gave it to you just for me" he said near my hear but also loud so the boy could hear. I smile and nooded, the boy just turn red and walked away. I wanted to follow him, the blush wasn't helping my anger and thrist.

Edward offer his hand to me and I hold it, very tide, he knew I was loose it.. we almost run to the car. His car. He open the door and I got in. he was next to, I laid my head on my knees and he was smoothing me, rubbning my back. That felt good, ohh my god.. I love him, now I know, I was remembering his kiss, the night of the ball, then I snap to reality. I wasn't suppost to be doing any on this.

"ok, I am good, let me go. And don't ever come that close to me, next time you will be loosing your head. I said and I groan.

"well, are we in a bad mood today? Can you just thank me and stop arguing, I believe I save you down there, you were going to have dinner with the poor boy" he said with a smug face.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: New friends.. new life

JanePV

I wonder were bella could be in lusch time for humans here, well for me too, but I have to learn to control myself, I will go hunting today. I thought to myself, Alec and Caius were sitting next to me looking in pain as I am, then I saw her coming from the parking lot with someone, I didn't know who he was but then I recognize him, It was Edward Cullen, finally when I look good, there were in the back of the room all the cullens, Alice, Jasper Emmet and Rosalie, they were staring too at them, only that they were happy, we were horrify by the picture.

"what the hell…." Caius said to us.

"is she crazy?" she looks in pain too. Alec said… "should I go meet her, to see if she is in trouble.. they can´t make a scene here… can we?" he said terrify and angry at us.

"no, we can´t not make a scene, let just wait for her, she may know what she is doing" I said expecting the worst, if Felix still alive, he will not be happy about it, maybe she is remembering things, what can we do if she does? Will she hate us.. she is our leader after all, well caius too, they will need to talk.

BPV

He grab me outside the car and told that we needed to be inside at luch like normal people, but I froze, I couldn't I was so thirsty that I couldn't stay focus, then he stretch his hand to meet mine. That action made me feel so secure and good that I didn't hesitate and allow the touch.

As we walk to the cafeteria, I know that my brothers were going to be in schock and angry at me but I couldn't do anything I couldn't be alone, I would kill someone, and all our cover will be gone. I heard jane speak and then the others so did Edward, he lead me to were Alec, Jane and Caius were.

"bella? Are you ok? Jane said. I couldn't speak, my eyes were pinch black, in my 30 years as a vampire I have never restrain myself infront of human, always I manage to eat a few, it wasn't the case of the others, they have been in this life many years so they were able to control themselves.

"she is fine, she just have to get used to being around humans, she is like a new born, she has never retrain his thrist until now." Edward said to the others and they let go a low growl at him.

"no, guys I am fine, Edward let go please I am fine, maybe today was too much for me, I just need to get my control back, let´s go.. I need to go home" I said to my family, they got up but alice was next to me in a blink.

"bella, you can´t go, it is not allow for student to leave with our permission,.. well I guess you don't remember life as a human after all. But wait" she said and suddenly collapse on the floor.

We all stare at her in disbelief, Edward wink at me and started yelling for the nurse. I just stood so as jane and the others. All the students stand up looking at us like if it was a horror movie.

"Rosalie, call mom, and tell her Alice is having an epileptic attack, Emmet help me put her in the car" Edward said. And then there was a nurse and teacher helping them.

"this is what you need to do, can you act? Rosalie said and they left.

I couldn't believe my eyes, they made a scene, well human seem and manage to get out of school, that was amazing why I didn't thought about it, the bell rang and I was going with Caius to biology class, when we got to the classroom, it was late of course, we didn't know the school so we got complete lost, out teacher Ms. Mary was standing next to the students when she look at us.

"well ,well, new student I presume, good, I will let it go this time but I don't like it when I am interrupted" the teacher said.

We get in front she write some things in our schedules and pointed us where we were going to sit. And began her lesson, she turn around and grab a little blade. I was jus staring at her in disbelief

"ok, class, we are going to do a practice class today, you are going to study the molecules of blood, this is going to hard, so I am going to do it first. Then you are going to grab your partners inner finger and do the same, ok?" she finish, I froze and Caius clutch his fingers to our table like holding it together. I was going to snap right there, right after that she pointed her inner finger and hold tide the blade.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: uhhhh save by the bell…well ring

BPV.

She was about to cut her finger in front of us, when my phone rang but I couldn't hear anything the teacher sigh and put the blade on the table..

"whose phone is ringing, I said I didn't allow phone in my class" Ms mary yell mad at us.

"hey you, the only with fuzzy eyes, I think your phone is ringing" a girl told me looking anoy.

I snap from my trance and answer the phone almost whispering the words. "hello!... who is it?" I said looking relieve when I heard his voice.

"bella, are you ok? We are waiting for you are the parking lot.. you need to go, you need to be prepare for this, alice just saw you attacking the teacher so I suggest you guys to move fast. He said and I just hung up.

"excuse me teacher, we need to me excuse, my mom call us and she is having an emergency" I said and Caius got up and I just look at the teacher begging with my eyes she let us out.

She did let us go, she was mad though but what can she do when caius approach her and smile, he was irresistible, we were walking to the parking lot still horrify about what just happen, that I forgot about poor jane and alec. But then at the end of the parking lot there they were smile at us, making fun at out faces, they were not alone, the cullens wer with them. I couldn't even run.

We got to them and they continue laughing so hard that I got mad, I stick my tongue out to them and the cullen that make them laugh harder. Edward was laughing too, so I got embarrass, If I could blush I would be tomato right now. Caius stood still 3 feet wasy the cullens and jane and alec went to meet him I was the one close to the cullens when they speak.

"well, that was a heck new experience, right?" Emmet said.

"you know if I didn't know you are a vampire I would think you were dying up there" Rosalie said.

"bella, do you and your family want to come to our house, now that we skip school we have a lot of free time" alice said smiling. Edward still quiet next to his car.

"well that will be very nice but MARIÉ needs to go hunting before she kill us all" Caius said in a commanding voice, I think he was talking to me, remembering that we can not be friend to them. I just nooded and started walking, all the cullen just stood there disappointed at the situation. I don't believe this is going to end good.

As we went hunting, I couldn't get my mind out of what happen today, it was around 7 at night and we were running to the house. Heidi just looked at me, I haven't said a word since the incident. We walk to the house.

"I need to be alone, I don't want no one knocking at my door, if I don't go to school tomorrow you will go, and heidi you need to go buy 3 cars for us" I said walking up the stairs.

"three cars?" Jane said… I stop and look at them.

"well I need one for myself and one your heidi and the other one caius, alec and you" I said.. "annnndd Heidi, make my car be really fast and blue ok?" I said disappearing to my room.

EPV

"we need to go home now" Alice said while she finishes her meal, jasper was next to her and Rosalie and Emmet has disappear on us. Maybe they were having some quality time.

"yeah, I think I need to lay down, I need to think, I need to know what am I going to do next, I need her alice, I am desesparate here, I don't know how much longer I could hold on" I said with my hand on my face.

We starting waking toward the river when I notice light from a house, alice just look at me waiting to see my reaction, her scent was all over the house, it was empty because the light was just in one side of the house, I could hear a light piano music playing on the background.. then I realize Alice and Jasper were gone..

"Go talk to her, no one it is home, and I saw that good thing will happen just don't rush it" alice thought while walking away.

I walk in silence toward her window, and I heard the music, I recognize the melody of it, it was her lullaby and she was playing it, for some reason it was then o realize that she remember things in a different way, they could have taken her memories but not the feelings, they were still there. Bury in all the masks she puts to herself. I jump.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: First night.

BPV

I got to my room knowing that everyone was going to be gone until Sunday today was Friday night, they left to Seattle to buy the cars I told them to. I was on a bed, it was a medieval bed, wood frames, roses hand art and the cover or the bed were silk red and black, I love this bed although I don't use it. How could I if I don't sleep, I just lay in it when I want to read or think.

I saw my piano and immediately wanted to play, so I sat in the little bench and started playing the music was natural to me, for some reason I love this song it calmed my down but at the same time, it made me feel sad inside. Then I hear I noise coming from my window. I look at it and I saw him. he was stunning, he look at me and rise his hand like gesturing that he mean no harm, I just smile a little. He walk toward me and I breath his scent, I was the most delicious scent that I have ever feel, it was a mix of oak and wild fruit, I wanted to get closer so I could smelled more. I got up and move a step closer to him he was surprise by this reaction of me, but I decided in that moment I have to find out why I felt like this when I am near him, why every time he comes close I want to jump to kiss him, I wanted to know if he was dazzle by my presence as I am with his.

"Hello, I hope you enjoy you day off from school", he said smiling at me.

"well, it was good but bored, I like adrenaline" I smile and walk a step close to him. he did too.

"can I" gesturing to my stereo and holding his IPod.

"yes, of course, but it is not rock is it" I said. He said "no" he connect the objects together and hold up his hand "care to dance with me, my dear" I nodded

When he hold my hand and grab my waist with the other I felt electric currents going through my body, I wanted to stay like that forever, no I wanted more, no wanted him tide against my body. Then the music started. It was the same music I just play in the piano, it was the same song that I have heard in my brain for almost 31 years now. I was confused, he just smile and continue dancing. He knew I was going to asked.

"but…. That is not possible… how….why…. howww" I said low with confused eyes, I didn't know what to said I just looked at him.

"this is the song I made for you 32 years ago, when we were together, you loved it, I guess you never forgot about it, I loved you and you loved me, we were happy together until I mess it up, I left you because I wanted to protected you from what I was…. A monster.. that was a biggest mistake in my existence. Bella I love you still, they lied to you, you don't remember because they erase your memory to keep you from the pain I guess" he said worry and sad waiting for my response.

I couldn't say anything I knew deep in my soul that it was right but my brain couldn't process the information, I have leave a lie for too long now I was afraid to come out, how could I, it will go against the family I've known for years, but he was standing next to me and I couldn't denied what I was feeling.

"Edward…. I ….don't…." I manage to say then we stop dancing he grab my jaw with his hand and I look up, looking at his eyes, lost in his beauty.

He bow to kiss me, I close my eyes and I felt his warm lips against mine, they were sweet, soft and tender, I hold up my hands to grab the back of his neck to make the kiss more intense, he exhale noisily after I did that, our kiss was slow but passionate then he put me to his arm and lay me in the bed. I shrived. But he continues kissing me. Our lips never felt apart, his hand touched every inch of my face, my shoulder, my collarbone.

We were lying on the bed next to each other, side by side, when I just lump over him, so I could me on top of him, our bodies shrived in passion. I looked at him and I groan.

"mmmmmm… too much clothes…" I said while loosen up his buttons, he looked at me wondering. "what?" I said.

"Well, you are a married woman, so……" he said, when I read his thought. He was thinking of me and Felix on a bed together as married couple.. I looked at him in horror.

"That didn't happen, my marriage with Felix was never physical, it was an agreement, just politics, queen do not rule single you know?" I said, all my feeling confused and disappointed, is this important to him, that I………

"But.. the day we saw you the fist time, he was thinking things… I just… but it doesn't matter…. I love you.. I have always love you…. I will always…." He said

I didn't know why this bothered me, why I didn't want him to think those things so I got off me and sat on the bed.

"Well, he lied.. I have never seen him like a husband or even a man… I have never been………. Any way, It doesn't matter… why you think I have guards always… I don't like physical contact… I have never been this close to anyone.. I don't know why I allow this….you….. you… dazzled me" I said and I got up of the bed.

EPV

She was getting up, I was so confused, I hate Felix, ooh I hate myself for saying those things.. I guess I am just a man after all.. but I didn't care, it is my Bella, she was my Bella and she will always be.. so I acted. I pull her from the waist and she fell on the bed. I was on top of her. Kissing her and touching her like I have never touched her. Her eyes were close and she was holding me tide.. my hands manage to take her black dress off, I smile when I realize she was wearing the Victoria's secret piece she bought the day I saw her. She smiled and press me to her chest really close to her.. then she open her eyes..

BPV

I saw the look on his face when he saw was I was wearing underneath by dress. I love how he loved at me, he wanted me more now. So I smiled. I press my hand in his back and kissed him passionately.

I open my eyes after that long kiss.. "do you like what you see", I said meanwhile I move my hips toward him, he just moan with pleasure, so I rip his pants of the floor, and saw his body twist with passion and excitement. I open up my thighs and lift up my legs so I could feel him close to me..

There we were, making love for the first time, the sounds coming out of him were nerve racking and he smile passionately every time I moan with pleasure. We could stay there forever. I wanted to stay like this forever.. this feeling were like nothing I have experience before. Our bodies hot like wire intertwine together. Suddenly everything was burning, and I felt electrical shocks coming to me, we were on our climax, my breathing was going fast so was his, we lay on the bed pacing our breathing and calming ourselves, always kissing, never letting go. My hands holding his, we looked at each other, watching, adoring our bodies.

"I love you… you don't know how long I've waited for you" he said, kissing my forehead. I rest my head on his chest feeling saver than I've ever felt before.

"can we stay like this forever?" I said to him, he smile.

"yes, my love, but we have a lot to explain to your family and my family, I think your family wont be happy about it but mine.. it is going to be jumping up the sealing, you know… Esme has wanted to hugged her daughter again for a long time and Alice wants her best friend back" he said looking at me.

"first" I said my foot in reality. I got up and dress myself in a second…

"what are you….." he looked at me sad and disappointed.

"first, you need to explain and tell me everything, I need to know, second I need to have a chat with MY family first they have a lot to explain and third I will go your family" I said laying down on the bed again.

He told me everything, my life in forks, how we met, why we left, my birthday, they way real things happen, James and Victoria, the wolves, everything, I just listed in disbelief. I couldn't believe it. My life was a lie, the people I love, my father.. all lie to me, just because of power.. I was angry at them, I wanted explanation NOW..

"do you like to be here when they come.. it is not going to be pleasant, they WILL explain" I said while getting my things to take a shower. "do you want to join me" I look at him and then the bathroom.

"yes, I would really love that, but I don't have clothes" he said… "yes you do, I have some new clothes that I bought for Caius, he is just your sizes" I said and off we were to the shower.. the water was warm and so we were. It was good to feel this way but I need to face my lies and my family.


	19. Chapter 19

Sibling Fight. 19

Heidi POV

"Hey! Jane… do you think that we should tell Bella about.. You know.. I think they are trying to tell her and if she finds out about it from them and not from us, she is going to freak out.." I said to Jane, we were going to the house already, I was driving one car with Jane, Alec was behind us with the other one and Caius was on the back with Bella's new car.

It has been a long time since we talked about this matter, June and Felix erased Bella's memory thinking she will never meet the Cullen's again, but they are like a magnet, they surround Bella and despite of the years they continue to encounter her.

I feel that we are so close of losing this battle, She needs to know before they tell her and we loose a leader, yet another one. Now that we are like lost children, and Bella is next in line, even Caius depends on her.

"Well, Heidi I think that it's time.. I have been looking after Bella since we came here and she is remembering stuff, and now that Edward is willing to be with her, she will kill us." Jane said.

We were reaching the house and one light was on, I could see Bella sitting on the porch, she looked angry. I looked at Jane as we stop the car.

"I wonder what's going on." I said while getting out of the car.

BPOV.

I saw them getting out of the car, Jane looked confused but I was so mad that I couldn't think straight, I wanted to know the truth, Edward was inside, I told him to stay but he insisted that to stay inside.

_**Flashback **_

Bella, love, I think this is family business, I should go, I will come back after you talk to them" he said caressing by cheek.

"I think you are right, but please stay, I will wait in the porch for them, I hate thinking my family betray me." I said confused, thought I don't remember anything, in the inside it felt right, his touch, his scent, everything bout him remained me of something good in my past.

**End of ****flashback.**

As I looked at them I was getting angrier, but I had to control myself, I didn't want to killed them, every time I loosed control, I can't see straight and any one around me can get kill.

"Hi, Izzy" Alec said, when he looked at my face, he looked at the rest, I couldn't say any thing I was fighting to get control of myself.

"What is it?" Caius said.

"Isabella, did something happen? Are you ok, you are starting to worry us, are you hurt? Heidi said. Jane just looked at me with worry eyes and scare ayes, she was afraid of me.

"I need to talk to you, but first, you should know that Edward is inside and we told me some thing that is disturbing by mood. So it is wise for you all to talk with the truth, if you don't want to end this in the wrong way." I said with my eyes close, my eyes were bright red, I was really mad.

"And I need you to call June, I have a feeling she is behind all this." I finish saying.

"Bella?? Calm down.. We are going to tell you everything. Just keep in mind that we are your family, we have been your family for a very long time, this means that we love you very much, and you are our leader now" Caius spoke and I sighed.

"Jane called June, she is in the hotel" Heidi said. " I think we should get inside, Edward has to hear this too, and everything that happen it's because of him." Heidi said, everyone nodded.

We walked to the house and Edward was in my room, June was coming and I pointed everyone to sit in the living room, there was a round table to we can looked at our faces. I sat down and everyone followed, Caius in my right, Heidi in my left and the rest of them in the other chairs, Edward sat in front of me.

After 15 minutes of awkward silence, I heard the door and I knew it was June, she enter the room and looked at us confused and scare, the only time we sit like this, it was when we wanted to discussed I guard punished for betrayal.

"Hello, everyone, sorry it took so long, I am not used to this town yet." She said while sitting.

"Well I am waiting" I said.

"Ok, we will tell you, everything, sister." Caius said and Heidi nodded.

"Bella, there were things that we weren't allowed to tell you, like your past and human life. We couldn't." …. He sighed.

"Understand that in that time, you were just another guard, and in time you became Aro´s daughter so we didn't dare to tell you, we will be dead if we tell you. Felix find you in a cliff, you wanted to jump because you were heartbroken, you see, Edward here…(he looked at Edward) abandoned you, you were in love with him, but he left you alone." He said and I felt like if claws were crashing my heart.

"Wait.. I did leave.. But I was trying to protect you.." Edward said and I my eyes were in fire, I felt the house tremble…

"Calm down Bella" Heidi said, I took a long breath.

"as I was saying Felix find you and stopped Victoria, she wanted to killed you because Cullen here killed her mate, James so, she wanted revenge. He brought you to us, and we saw how much you were hurting, we saw the pain in your eyes, I thought you were dead, and Aro saw an in defense less girl, who needed protection, so we turned you. Felix fell in love with you from the moment he saw you. The first days on your vampire life were so disturbing; you just crawl in the corners hurt, unable to move on, Felix was hurting too. That is when June came." He said and looked at June so she can't continue.

" Bella, Felix came to my room and explain everything to me, he told me that he needed me to used my powers so you forget every pain _**HE**_ put you through. _**HE**_ is the reason why you were miserable. So I agreed to used my powers with you, I erase every memory about him and his family. So you can live a happy life with us, as a sister" June finished.

"you see Bella, we couldn't cause you pain, first because you are like a sister to us, and then because well… we are scared on how you would react." Jane said looking down.

"and how will I react to know that my life is a completely lie? I said, with a wicked smile on my face, she just back up a little bit, rising her hand.

Ok, now that they tell you their side of the story I can tell you mine perspective." Edward said, getting up of the chair, pointing that we talk in the room.

"ok, talk, let me tell you that if they let you be in this conversation, so you will let them hear ours." I said, I was really mad and hurt with everyone.

"ok, the truth is that I did leave you, but it was because I wanted to protected you, you were in constant danger with us, and I didn't want to condemned you in this life, I loved you too much for that, so after your 18th birthday, which was a disaster because jasper attacked you, I decided to leave, but you have to know that I didn't know you were going to be like that, I thought you were going to move on, then after years of pain, I saw you in Italy and I realized that I couldn't be with you. Then they stopped me, you had a husband, a life, a family and I had nothing without you. I love you like anyone had ever love another, I can't leave with out, I am nothing when I am not with you, please understand. I would never forgive myself for what I did in the past." He said and I stopped hearing him after he admitted he did leave me, how could he, if they say I loved him, he left me to suffer and here I am mad at my family, when I should have been mad with them, they left me.

I was mad, the house was trembling, and suddenly the windows explored, the fire in the fire place rise through the roof, and every one jump out of their chair, Jane scream and June got under the table, she was really scared of my reaction toward her.

I got up and jump on top of the table, I grabbed Edward by his shirt and lift him up. I was angry at him for leaving me. I remember every thing now, James, Victoria, meadow, woods, and his words. "it will be as I never existed", now I will make that happened.

"YOU LEFT ME, YOU LEAVE ME I THE WOODS ALONE, I KILLED ME WITH THOSE WORDS. YOU DECIDED THAT I WOULD LIVE WITH OUT YOU, KNOWING YOU WERE MY LIFE!!!!!!!! I yell at him, my eyes were red as fire. I wanted to cause him pain, but my heart was yelling to stop because I loved him, I wasn't in control now. The hurt, the memories came back and I can't take this much pain. I loose control and through him into the wall causing a loud thunder sound. He just lay on the floor.

"Bella, calm down, you are tearing the house apart, you need to calm down" Heidi told me, grabbing my wrist. I couldn't I wanted to cause him pain.

"Bella.. I love you" he said to me and I just snap. I fell on the floor I was sobbing blood out of my eyes. My heart was burning; I felt my body tremble, shaking.

"You….." I just manage to say and I heard people coming through the living room, when I looked up I saw Emmet, jasper and Alice holding Edward and looking up me growling at me because of the pain I was giving to their brother.

"Alice, take him, she is not in control and she will kill him, she need to calm down, go before she react again." Alec said, pushing every Cullen to the door, Edward was trying to free himself to run next to me.

I couldn't see or hear straight, I couldn't say anything, the house was a mess, every glass object in the house was broken and the cars have their alarm on, the windows were destroyed too. I felt someone grabbed me and lift me, I just press my head to the hard chest that was holding me. I could hear voices.

HEIDI POV

As a saw Bella attached Edward, I jump out of the chair and step aside, I knew she wasn't in control any more, but what could e do, only Felix clam her down when this happened, he wasn't here anymore.

Alec told the cullens to leave and take Edward with them, we walked to the door and shade was coming toward us, running, I couldn't tell who it was until he step out to the light and everyone freeze.

"But.. how….." Jane said terrify of who was standing in front of us.


	20. Chapter 20

THE RETURN 20

"_**But.. how….." Jane said terrify of who was standing in front of us. **_

JANE POV

I was looking at a ghost, I thought to myself, when I saw the person in front of me. The Cullens were as stunt as we were.

"you are dead," edward said. Angry and growling at him.

"well, no I am not, and I demand to know what happened, where is Bella? He said walking toward the door.

"she remember every thing, we are sorry, she command us to tell her, she is not in control, we don't know what to do, she is going to killed herself if she continue like this, her eyes are bleeding. I think the feeling are too strong now." Heidi said to the person.

"ok, let me through I will take care of her, You Cullens have to leave, leave her alone. She will be fine, and Edward I advice you for your onw good to stay away, you are her weak spot and she will killed you next time" he said while entering at the door.

BPOV.

As I lay there on my knees. I felt weak and out of myself, some one lift me and It felt warm and conforting. I press my face into the hard chest before hearing the voice.

"every thing will be fine, love. I am here now. I am sorry you find out this way, I should have come sooner. He said and I look up.

"felix??? I said looking at my savior, the angel that save me once, has come to save me again.

"yes, I am here, and you need to breath and calm down, breath….. sh shhhhh… shhhh.. you need to calm down.. you are destroying the house you know. And your eyes are bleeding, that is not a pretty picture. I return to find my wife like that, I am going to punish the guard that didn't protect my queen while I was away. He said rubbing my back and walking to the room. He had a little smile, I love that smile is was a calming smile. I felt at ease.

He lay me on the bed and put his hand around me, I felt so tired so I closed my eyes, he search for a wet towel and started cleaning my face. I was gaining control again, the house stopped trembling and I did too.

How are you here, is Aro with you?" I said to him. He looked down.

"I will tell you everything but you need to rest now. Close your eyes, I will be here.. try to rest" he said.

I knew that I couldn't sleep, but just to have my eyes closed and in my brother, my savior hands I felt like if I was resting. I can handle every thing with him here. I would handle the ruling thing and the Cullen thing. High school, thirst, everything.

_Two days later.._

I was on the porch thinking how I would react when I see them again, it was only one hour until I had to go to school again. I hunted with Felix three times now, I felt I control and rested. Felix explain

Every thing to us, how he manage to escape after everyone was dead, Rumanians killed Aro and Marcus in torture ways and he escape from the dungeon and swam here. He said that the Rumanians were looking for me, so I can rule with them, but I couldn't. I would stay here until things settles down.

It was time to go to school, jane and alec were fighting for one car and heidi was warming some blood for me. She is such a mother like figure. Felix was at my side and caress my cheek.

"we have to go now." He said looking down on me.

"yes, I am fine, I will be fine, but I think I need time to think so would you mind driving with Jane and Alec." I said, he nodded.

"of course, I will meet you at school." I said.

While I was driving to school, I was thinking on how to confront him again, I love him, I was sure of that but the pain I felt was stronger, I think that nothing will be ok. I felt confused, I was feeling a lot of things, I wanted to kill him for what he did to me, but I needed him to touch me, kiss me and be with me again. I got to the parking lot and everyone was waiting for me including the cullens, who were surrounding Edward in a proctective way. I laugh..

"how ironic, now, you are afraid of me!" I said knowing they can hear me.

EPVO.

As we got to school , I saw a car entering in full speed, it was jane and alec, Felix was with them. But Bella, is no where to see. My chest felt like if it had a hole, a black hole.

"Edward, don't come near her." Alice said.

"she needs time, she just remember every thing, it must have been really hard for her." Jasper said.

"yea bro, leave her alone, give my little sis to come to her senses. K? Emmet said.

"I don't see why we have to be here, she is just a spoil brat. You were doing the right thing and she attached you." Rosalie said and I give her the killing look.

"where is she? I said, but then I heard the sound of a car approaching, it was her, my family made a circle as they saw the car. Like protecting me. I looked at her and she smile.

"how ironic, now, you are afraid of me!" she said and laugh.

She got out of the car and felix grabbed her bag, she smile at him, jane came to her side and Alec to her other side. They were her guard indeed.

"hello, how was your weekend" she said to us, she looked relax. I looked at jasper and I saw pain in his eyes so I read his mind.

_She is suffering so much, I can't stand the pain coming from her, but she is control of her emotions, she is confused, she loves you but she cant let go of the past, she feels save with Felix here. Give her time" jasper told me in his mind. _

BPOV

"we are fine, thank you" Alice said with a frightful smile.

"I need to say sorry for my behavior, I know I must have scare you, but it was too much for me. I still believe it is too much" I said to them but specially to Edward.. ooh I want to jump up the body wall and kiss him, hug him.

"so, little sis, now that you remember we can be friends" Emmet said approaching me and I stop him.

"no Emmet, we cant be friends, the rules where set, do not come near me, I am in control now, but if you push too much I may not be and you will end up dead. I still your ruler and you still the family that left me so please stay away" I said.

"emmet, leave her alone, I told you she is a spoil brat, OUR sister is dead." Rosalie said to emmet and I turn to her.

"look who is talking, you of all people who treated me like a weird animal, you.. who I bet was happy to see me suffer, I was just a plain human to you. I was never your sister and I will never be" I said to her and my eyes were red again but I closed my eyes and walked to the doors of school.

"felix, take the car and pick me up at 2:00 p.m, don't be late." I said to him while walking toward the school.

"but I thought I was going too." He said.

"no, I need you in the house with heidi, I will be fine." I said crossing the doors, but I knew he could hear me.

As the day pass, nothing was out of the ordinary, everything was going fine, I went to class, I didn't run into any of the cullens, specially the one in question, It was good though. Jane and alec were fighting over who was going to drive, so I told Caius to drive them. I was standing in the pariking lot, every one was leaving, and my guard were gone.

It started to rain and I was sucking wet. I was angry at felix.

"where the fuck are you" I said at loud. "I will kill you for ruining me this pants." Ahhhh I really hate right now" I was saying, then a silver Volvo park in front of me.

"want a ride home" he said. I shake me head.

"are you sure, it will not stop raining and Alice said you will be here a while, your hair is ruin and so will be your clothes, but well, itñs your call" as he said this he push his foot and of he went.

"wait" I said before he turn to the corner, he stopped.

"aawwww, do not talk to me then, I will take the ride only, no monkey business." I said while walking to the car.

"I promise to get you home" he said smiling, I wonder what he was up to, this will end up really wrong, my chest was pounting really hard and I felt electric currents through my body.

we were driving to the house, but he was driving slow, like if he wanted to make the ride long and painfully, then he stopped the car.

"what are you doing? I said to him, I was getting angry.

"I am kidnapping you until you are willing to talk to me. We need to talk, bella" he said while he got out of the car and grabbed my wrist.

"no, we don't, let me go, or you will be sorry" I said between teeth. But I couldn't used any of my power with him, I didn't know why, but I wanted to be with him I was just playing hard to get.

"come… I know a place where we can talk, do you want to run, or you prefer to be carry away, my queen."

" I will not go any where with you. So leave me alone"

"ok, carry away then" as he said this he lift me and carry me like a sack of potatoes. I was kicking and yelling at him. He didn't listen.

"let go of me you brute. that is no way to talk to a lady asshole. Put me down!!!" I said while he was running I couldn't see where we were going.

"it is when the lady, it´s acting like a spoil little girl" he said holding me tidier. We came to a stop and he pull me down.

I look at the place, it was a small house, hidden in the woods, I didn't know where I was, it could be Canada as all I could think. It was beautiful though, I imagen why he would have brought me here. This was a way to get me alone and put senses to me. This was going to be a long day. I thought.

"you asshole, you are going to take me to my house, this instant, you hear. My guards will looked for me and they will kill you" I yell at him, while he was dragging me to the house.

"well, mean while we will do this" he said opening the door and turning up the lights.

"and don't try to run, cause you will end up losing yourself in the woods, and I will be have to find you" he said while he sat me on a chair.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kidnapped? 21**

FELIXPOV

" I am running late, Bella will kill me, I guess she must be really angry, it is raining frogs outside" I said while in the car.

"I shouldn't have gone hunting, I always get distracted while I am hunting." I said, I was near the school now, I search for Bella and she was not there, maybe she called Heidi to picked her up. So I drove to the house.

As I got to the house, everyone was sitting on the TV, June was playing Xbox with Alec and Jane was enjoying a book.

"where Bella? Is she mad because I was late?" I asked them and they looked at me confused

"no, she is with you, you were supposed to picked her up" Jane said, when Heidi heard this, she came down the stairs.

"what.. so you are telling me she is not here" Felix said.

"no she is not, you were supposed to picked her up,!!" Heidi said, growling at Felix.

"well you… pointing at Jane and alec.. "were supposed to leave with her and stay until I picked her up".

"ok, everyone calm down"! Caius said. "let think, who would take Bella".

"the Rumanians" Jane said.

"what.. NO!" Heidi said, "OMG, they are going to killed her"

"no, the Rumanians didn't do this," Felix said sure of what he was saying.

"how can you be so positive, she is missing" Ales looked at me, confused.

"ok, if they didn't do it, so the only ones are the cullens, let go to their house" Caius said on his way out.

We started running until we got to the house, Caius kicked the door open and we enter growling.

APOV.

We were sitting on the living room when we heard them. They were angry and kicking things

"where I she?" Caius asked Carlyle.

"what are you talking about, and why you enter to my house like this, you are pushing my patience." Carlyle said

We all went nest to Carlyle in fight mode, bending our knees waiting to attack. Jane was smiling at us, knowing she will kill us with just the thought.

"where is Bella, she is missing you must have her" Felix said.

"well, you are wrong, she is not here and we don't want her here" Rosalie said.

"what… no way, she is not here, where is he then" Heidi said worrying about Bella.

"where is your son, Carlyle" Caius asked him.

"he is not here, he is with his mother shopping, Esme and him went shopping four hours ago and they haven't returned" Carlyle said, but before I could speak, Esme enter the door, with out Edward, there was a cap waiting outside with groceries and shopping bags.

"Esme, why are you in a cap, where is Edward? I said. I knew what happened but I was playing dumb, this was the only change they would have to talked, to be together.

Well, Edward told me he had important business to resolve to I told him to leave me so I could take a cap, but what is happening here" Esme said hugging Carlyle and kissing him on the cheek.

"well, it looks like your son kidnapped MY wife, we will pay for this" Felix said.

"no, my son doesn't kidnapped any one, he couldn't. Esme said, worry.

"well, we will have to wait for them, they will show up eventually. Don't you think? your wif.. Bella will be fine" I said.

So they left the house, angry at us, when they were far and we were sure they couldn't listen, I laugh

"well, that went well, don you think? I said and everyone stare at me.

"Alice!!" Esme said.

"what!! Mom, they are fine, well he is fine, Bella is just pissed. But they will be ok, this was the only way they could get together again. they need to talk" I said.

"so you knew, and you know where are they?" Rosalie said

"no and yes, yes I knew this would happened, but no I don't know where they are, Edward took her to a place far from here" I said.

BPOV

I sat on the chair, with my arms cross over my chest and pounding, I was really angry at him. He sat across the room looking at me, enjoying the view I guess. We didn't talk for a long time, I think it was almost twilight.

"I want to go, I am hungry, and I will not feed from an animal, asshole" I manage to say, he just smiled

"I know, your eyes are pinch black, but don't worry, I have some human blood here, I got them so you could feed" he said.

"you got me food, you kill?" I said.

"no, I didn't kill, I got them from a blood bank" he said smug, that man is unbelievable. He is cute, handsome, oohh I love him, I thought. As I thought this I remember how I used to get what I wanted form every one at the castle so I as using this.

I got up and walked toward him in a seductive way, I swallow hard when I did this. I smile.

"please…. Please take me home… please… I want to be in my room. WE can be in my room, together, we can talk there if you want… well.. not talk if you want too. I said in his ear. When I looked at him, his eyes where black, full of lust, I don't know why but I found that looked of him arousing. I felt my body shake.

I bit my button lip and press my hands in his chest. He just stay there, not moving, but then he grabbed me around the waist and pull me closed to his body, I felt every inch of him press tide against by body. ohh crap.. my weapon was backfiring me, I wanted him, I wanted him inside me.. he kissed me fiercely.. he bit my lip and pushed me to the wall. I grab my legs around his waist. I was touching me, my thighs, legs, sides of my back. Everything. Ohh I felt in heaven. But then he stop, I was light headed and arouse . He pulls me down and whisper on my ear.

"Bella, love, I invented those tricks.. we will talk here, and we will be here, you dazzled me of course but It won't worked the way you expected to work" he said softly in my ears.

!aawwww, stupid son of a b…." I push him, I grab the bag of blood and sat on the chair again. this was going to be a long night.

"well, now are you willing to listen" he said. I nodded.

"ok, Bella, I love you"

"yeah right!!" I said.

"let me talked, I love you, I always loved you, you are my every thing, and I understand that you are mad, hurt and angry at me. I do. Believe me, I am angry at myself too." He said.

"this is the reason you brought me here, so I can hear more lies from you. I don believe you Edward, you left remember you let very clear that you didn't love me. I am hurt but I have manage to live with that." I said putting the empty bag aside.

"yes, I said those things, but I only said them so you will believe me, so you will continue your life, I literally crawl into a ball for years because of that. I came back but you were gone, and then I saw you all vampire and all, and you didn't remember me" he said , I wanted to cry.

"I tried to tell you, but Aro told me that if I said anything they will kill my family, so I left you again, I am sorry I am such a coward" he said and I felt the need to grabbed him and kiss him.

"looked, I don't want to talk about it, ok, it is fine, I have a life now, you just have to leave with your mistake" I said and I felt a knot on my throat.

We stay there with out talking for two days, just looking and feeding, I can't stand this, he would not let me go, and I refuse to leave too. So I think it was time to speak, really speak and sore things out.

"Edward, ok, listen I did love you, I still do, but you need to understand that it hurts to think about you, I remember everything like if it was yesterday." I said touching his shoulders, so he stands up.

"that is all I wanted to hear" he said holding me by the waist and pulling me to the bed.

" don't" I said but I couldn't anymore, I refused to be apart from him.

"I love you, I need you, be with me and forget the past, let go my love, we belong together" he said killing me neck, my collarbone, my shoulders.

"mmmm.. Edward… I …" I manage to say, my body was shaking with passion, I felt every inch of his body against mine, I put my hands in his back to push him closed to me.

I kissed him hard, he kissed me back, and I put my hands on the back of his neck so the kissed would be long. I felt this arousal, he wanted me as I wanted him. He grabs my hands and places them on top of my head. With his other hand he was touching my body, when he release me, I took his shirt off, so I could feel his bare chest, his eyes were black, and he shred my blouse off and went to my pants. He took my pants off and I took his. We were with our underwear but I could feel his erection rubbing me.

"mm.. Bella, I want you, be mine" he said, kissing my breast.

"I am yours, you are my first and only." I said, when I said this he became more arouse and with one hand he went to my center, rubbing my clit with passion. I wanted more. I moan. So he put one finger inside me, I moan really loud. Then he put two more, I felt like I was coming..

"oohh Edward, I want you inside me. NOW!!!" I shout at him. As I did this he rip my under wear and I did his. And I place himself inside on me, his thrusting was hard and arithmetic. I love that.

"faster… ohhh Edward.." I said to him, I knew I was coming soon.

"Bella… I love you" as he said this, I came hard ad he did too. He stay there inside of me for a while, I wanted him there while our breathing ease.

I don't know how long we continue making love, we didn't got tired of this, and I wanted him more every time but we had so came back to reality some day.

"I think we should tell everyone we are fine" I said, while getting off him.

"mmmm.." he said, he was still lost in what we were doing.

"Edward, we need to tell someone we are ok, they must be worry about me, and how long have we been here, like this" I said hugging him.

"Bella, they know we are fine, Alice know we are, she will tell them" he said.

"and beside we are making up the time we weren't together, and I think it is worth it, don't you? He said looking up me.

"yes it is worth it. How has it been since we came here?" I said.

"I think it has been three weeks, one week of talking and fighting with me, and two well.. eating and…" he said and I smile.

"and…..making up the time?" I asked, trying to made him say it.

"well yes…" he smiled.

"do you want to leave" he asked me.

"I think we have to face them eventually and we need to face reality too, I am a queen and legally I still married, I think we need to go back so we fix things" I said.

"yes, put what do you mean, fix up things" he said.

"well, yeah, If I want to be Mrs. Cullen I need to get a divorce, don't I? I said and he jumped on top of me. Kissing me and hugging me.

"oohh.. Bella, you know all I want is for you to be my wife, to talk you mine, legally and spiritual." He said.

"ok, then" I said.

"ok then, let go", he pull himself up and with him, I was up too.

"wait, we cant go naked.." I said.

"no silly, I have clothes here," he said.

" ohh really, you do, so why you let me walked naked all this days" I said smiling.

"well, I enjoy your body, and there was no point of getting dress if I wanted to take your clothes off the next minute, was it? He says with a smug smile.

"you pervert" I smiled.

"yes.. but I am your pervert" he said and hugged me.

**Ok, HOPE YOU ENJOY SO FAR, NEXT CHAPTER WON'T BE GOOD SHE WILL HAVE TO FACE HER FAMILY AND FELIX AND HE WILL NOT BE PLEASE, AND RUMANIANS ARE COMING KILLING EVERY THING ON THEIR WAY TO GET BELLA. Please review so I can see if you liked it. Remember this is my first. I need opinions..**

**REVIEEEEWWW PLEEASSEEE. **


	22. Chapter 22

FPOV.

"Heidi, we need to push them more, they know where she is. They just don't want to tell us" I said walking down the stairs where Jane and Alec and Caius where sitting all trying to come with a plan that will make the Cullen's spill.

"Look Felix I am as worry as you, but don't you think she can take care of herself, she has all that power, you know, if she wanted to escape from where ever she is, she would have done it already, don't you think? Jane said a little angry and tired of my mopping around.

"it was been almost a month now. Maybe she ran away from you" Caius said smiling, trying to be funny at my expense.

I don't know if it was the rainy Forks or Bella missing, I felt like if she comes back she would be with him, all mushy and stuff, and I would look the loser husband that can't control his wife. Although I knew from the start that she was never to be mine, I still love her, like a sister, lover, father, guard. I felt this urge to find her and tell her now, maybe after Aro´s death she would be willing to try, try us.

I was lost in thought when I heard the phone from the kitchen; Heidi went to pick it up.

"Hello!... Heidi said.

"BELLAA!!! WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU HURT; ARE YOU IN THIS COUNTRY, WHO DID THIS? WANT TO KILL THEM?.... Heidi yelled at the phone.

I snap and went in a second next to her as I heard Bella speak. She was fine, she was not kidnapped by anyone, and she was just on a trip? WHAT? A TRIP… she will have to explain, I felt anger filling the love now, I want explanations. I wanted her to behave like a WIFE.. I will have to talk to her. She said that she would be in the house in almost 30 minutes. I couldn't wait in the house, so I went down the river and waited for her.

BPV.

As Edward and I run to the car, I felt anxious and worry about everyone reaction, I know the Cullen´s would be fine , but I also knew that MY family would not be happy specially FELIX, he would be really hurt and angry at me, so I thought of easing things up.

"Edward, do you carry a phone? I asked Edward while getting in the car.

"yes, my love I do, why? HE said looking at me confused.

"I want to call the house first and tell them I am ok, so they don't get more angry at me for showing up with you" I said smiling remembering our last month together, rolling, twisting and kissing in that little cabin. I looked at him and smile.

"you know, I would love to buy that little cabin, just so we can escape knowing it is ours, maybe remodeling, adding furnishers.." I said and he nodded.

"well, it is a great idea, actually I was thinking about telling Esme for help, or even Alice" he said, he handed the phone to me and start the engine.

I dial the numbers of the house and heidi pick up on the second time.

"hello? She said,

Ok, here we go…." Hey, Heidi, how are things there.. I .." she didn't let me finish and started babbling.

"BELLAA!!! WHERE ARE YOU. ARE YOU HURT, ARE YOU IN THIS COUNTRY, WHO DID THIS? WANT TO KILL THEM?.... Heidi yell at the phone.

"yes, it´s me. well don't worry I am fine, sorry I couldn't call, but I have no phone, I am ok now, I just needed some time for myself. I was not kidnapped so let Felix know I am great, I will be at the house in about 30 minutes, I want to talk to you. All of you. So be there." I said in a command voice.

"ok, but let me warn you that He is not happy about you dessapearing, I think his manhood it´s hurt so expect yelling and growling ok? " she said and Edward espression stiffen.

"ok, I know, it is fine, I know how to handle him, I will come soon" I said and I hung up.

I looked at Edward and I saw his eyes pinch black, he was angry.

"Edward I think that it is best that I do this alone, I need to fix things with them first, please wait for me at your house I will come as soon as I am over discussing with my family." I told him.

"NO, I will come with you, I can´t let you alone with them, knowing they can hurt you, I am going too" he said, I felt like if he was demanding, commanding me and I just stared at me trying to relax.

"Edward, love, I know you are trying to protect me but this doesn't concern you, this is between my family and me. you have to know that I love you but in this years I learn to be independent and I can take care of myself, I love your manly over centuries old behavior but you have to know I am not like that. I don't need protection" I finish trying to sound sure about my point of view, but I couldn't help feel like if I hurt his feelings.

"bella," he sighed.

"Edward, please, do this for me, pleaseeee!" I said.

He looked at me and then stare at the road, we were getting closer by the minute and I didn't heard nothing from him until we were outside of the house.

"ok, I will go and wait for you, but Alice will be looking for you and don't try to block us, ok" he said while I got out of the car.

"I love you" I said as I close the door and walk toward a house full of angry vampires and a husband and wanna be lover. I felt anxious. This is going to be a hell of a fight. I thought to myself.

**PS: SORRY IT IS A LITTLE TOO SHORT BUT MY WORK IS KILLING ME AND MY SCHOOL WORK TOO. PLEASE I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. REVIEW PLEASE…**


End file.
